Love in times of war
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menjagamu Hime.../"Hati-hati Naruto-kun.../ "Na-Naru apa yang akan kau lakukan.../ "ja-jangan, tolong le-lepas, lepaskan aku Naru.../"Tidak, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepasmu Hime." Mind to RnR?. NaruHina . Chapter 6 update! Lemon disini...
1. Chapter 1

**Hoi..!**

**Author Gaje balik lagi! Tidak lupa dengan membawa fict yang tidak kalah Gaje-nya. :-D**

**Ini fict pertamaku dengan Genre Adventure. Humm, jadi pada intinya kalo jelek dan gak banyak yang berminat. Maka tidak akan Faris teruskan. dan akan Faris hapus langsung.**

**Oke langsung kita baca aja ya!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto dan Hinata milik Faris karna udah aku lamar kemaren dan sudah disetujui oleh Hyuuga Hias~ #**plak digampar Naru sama Kishimoto.

**Pair : Naruhina **

**Warning : OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE, dan PASARAN sekali lagi PASARAN.**

**Don't like don't read **

**Normal Pov **

Sepasang kaki putih nan jenjang melangkah dengan pasti. Melintasi hamparan padang rumput yang dibatasi oleh pohon-pohon besar di sekeliling-nya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ia baringkan diantara rumput. Matanya memejam mengakibatkan manik keperakan miliknya tertutup kelopak mata. Sepasang daun telinga-nya tampak tengah menikmati nyanyian dari sekelompok binatang malam. Sesaat kemudian, mata dengan manik keperakan -nya terlihat kala ia membuka kedua bola matanya. Pandangan-nya lurus menatap bintang-bintang yang sedang berkumpul bersama bulan.

Sesungging senyum terlihat dari wajahnya kala menatap ciptaan-Nya. Membuat hatinya tenang dan lupa akan keadaan yang dialaminya untuk sesaat. Setelah bebarapa saat memandang langit. Tubuhnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang tadi dibuatnya berbaring dan menuju sebuah sungai yang berada di pinggir padang rumput tersebut.

Rambut panjang indigo-nya melambai-lambai kala ia berjalan dan diterpa oleh angin malam. Setelah bebarapa saat berjalan, akhirnya kaki mungilnya berhenti tepat disamping sungai. Tangan putih nan mulusnya terangkat, kemudian mengambil sebuah kantong air yang berada didalam tas yang ia kenakan. Diambilnya kantong air tersebut kemudian ia masukan kedalam air sungai yang terlihat begitu jernih kala sinar bulan mengenainya. Kantung yang ia masukan kedalam air itu pun penuh, dan kemudian gadis tersebut mengangkatnya dan dimasukan kembali kedalam tas.

Kakinya kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan sungai. Kakinya berjalan memasuki hutan yang lebat. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat saat manik keperakan miliknya menangkap sebuah kumpulan orang yang tengah mengelilingi api. Kakinya berjalan kian cepat menuju kumpulan orang tersebut.

"Hinata-sama, anda dari mana saja?" tanya seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut coklat dan mata keperakan seperti gadis yang dipanggil Hinata.

"Aku tadi sedang mengambil air di sungai itu ko" Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk arah sungai yang ia datangi tadi.

"Kalau anda mau pergi, anda bisa memberi tahu saya dan saya pasti akan menemani anda. Daerah ini belum kita kenal dan sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati." ucap pria yang dipanggil ko tersebut. Dapat dilihat raut kawatir sempat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ko, aku akan menemui Tou-san dulu!" Ucap Hinata lembut kemudian berjalan pergi. Sementara Ko hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Lelaki paruh baya yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang tengah terbaring dengan luka sabitan pedang di bahu kirinya, adalah hal yang pertama dilihatnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pria paruh baya kemudian menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Tou-san" lirih Hinata saat memeluk lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Ssepasang mata keperakan milik lelaki yang di panggil 'Tou-san' mulai terlihat. Matanya mengerjap ketika merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya. Keringat bercucuran dan deru nafas yang sedikit sesak dapat terlihat dan terdengar bagi seorang gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hinata. Kau tidak boleh menangis, kau harus kuat untuk menghadapi situasi yang sedang kita hadapi. Suatu saat kau akan menggantikan ayah meneruskan memimpin klan kita." ucapnya pelan namun terdengar sangat tegas. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya memeluk sang ayah kemudian mengucek kedua matanya yang basah akibat menangis tadi dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Neji, apa sudah ada kabar tentang dirinya?" tanya sang ayah pada Hinata.

"belum ada kabar tentang Neji-niisan. Niisan tidak memberi kabar sejak 2 hari yang lalu Tou-san" Jawab Hinata menjelaskan bahwa kakak sepupunya yang pergi meminta bantuan dari sekutu Klan Hyuuga.

Ya. Perang antara Klan Hyuuga dengan Klan Shimura akhirnya pecah, setelah bertahun-tahun mengalami perang dingin. Perang Inilah yang membuat Hinata putri dari ketua Klan Hyuuga menangis, membuat bahu sang kepala Klan terluka karna sabitan sebuah Samurai, membuat sang ibu meninggal dan membuat kakak sepupunya yang bernama Neji, harus meminta bantuan dari sekutu Klan-nya.

"Tou-san, aku pergi dulu untuk melihat keadaan Hanabi." kata Hinata pelan.

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik." Kata sang ayah. Hinata kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar tenda yang ditempati oleh ayahnya.

**Tbc **

**Huweeeeeee! apa fict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? **

**Di chapter ini Naruto belum ada, mungkin chapter berikutnya! #Kalau masih ada yang ingin tau kelanjutan-nya.**

**ya udah deh sampai disini dulu ngobrol nya, Faris pamit undur diri. **

**Jaa ne!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai...!**

**Ternyata ada yang tertarik juga dengan fict Faris yang satu ini! Yah walaupun hanya sedikit :****'****( #Nangis di pojok kamar.**

**Yah walaupun hanya sedikit, Faris akan tetap lanjutin ini fict kok.**

**Langsung saja kita lanjut!**

**Disclaimer © Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair : NaruHina **

**Story © Otak abal Faris **

**Warning : ooc, au,abal, Gaje, pasaran dan lain-lain.**

**Love in time of War **

"Ada keperluan apa, sampai orang kepercayaan Hyuga Hiashi datang sendiri disini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang begitu penting?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berperawakan tegap, rambut berwarna kuning dan mata biru yang memberi kesan bijaksana saat orang melihatnya.

"Begini, Minato-sama. Saya diutus oleh paman, untuk meminta bantuan dari anda. Klan Kami sedang mengalami keterpurukan karena penyerangan Klan Shimura beberapa hari yang lalu. Banyak korban berjatuhan, anggota Klan Kami tinggal sedikit dan tempat kami juga hancur. Sehingga mengharuskan kami untuk bersembunyi didalam Hutan." Jelas Hyuga Neji menyatakan tujuan-nya datang.

"Hemm. Begitu ya. Sekarang dimana anggota Klan-mu berada?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya yang dipanggil Minato tersebut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hyuga Neji.

"Seluruh anggota Klan Kami, sekarang berada diantara Hutan Terlarang dan Hutan Nara." jelas Hyuga Neji kembali.

"Baiklah. Pertama kau harus membawa semua anggota Klan mu kesini. Hutan Terlarang sangat berbahaya, apalagi kalau ada anggota Klan Shimura mengetahui-nya, itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas dan tanya dari Uzumaki Minato yang tak lain adalah Sang Pemimpin Klan Uzumaki.

"Saya tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sekarang. Saya akan menanyakan dulu kepada paman." Jawab Neji mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengirim orang untuk membantu Klan-mu. " Kata Minato penuh dengan wibawa.

"Kakashi" panggil Minato pada orang yang mempunyai rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker yang sedari tadi duduk dibelakang-nya.

"Ada apa Minato-sama" Tanya sosok laki laki yang dipanggil Kakashi tersebut.

"siapkan orang-mu, besok pagi kau dan orang-mu akan aku tugaskan mengawal Neji sampai tujuan. Kalau Hiashi menyetujui tawaran-ku, kau harus mengawal anggota Klan Hyuga kesini dengan selamat." Perintah Sang pemimpin Klan pada orang kepercayaan-nya. "satu lagi, apa 'Dia' sudah datang?" tambahnya lagi.

"Dia baru saja sampai" jawab Kakashi singkat.

"ajak dia sekaligus, ini mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya." tambahnya lagi. Kakashi kemudian mengangguk dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau beristirahat lah dulu, kau akan berangkat saat fajar." ucap Minato kemudian bangkit dan melangkah pergi diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Nyanyian burung yang bersahut-sahutan di pagi hari merupakan suara yang sangatlah indah. Sinar matahari pagi mulai merambat menyinari makhluk hidup yang ada di Bumi. Membangunkan sosok pemuda bersurai kuning dan berkulit tan yang mempunyai 3 goresan halus dikedua pipinya. Matanya mengerjap menampakkan manik biru lautnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar kala menguap.

"Haah, sudah pagi. Apa yang akan aku lakukan hari ini ya?" tanya-nya entah pada siapa. "Pasti hari ini akan sangat membosankan." tambahnya lagi.

Dia bangkit berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar mandi. Baru saja tangan kanannya akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya menghentikan niat awalnya. Kakinya kemudian diputar dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Kakashi sensei? apa sudah ada tugas dari Ayah? katanya beberapa hari ini tak akan ada tugas?" tanyanya beruntun ketika melihat sang guru datang pagi-pagi ke kamarnya.

"Yah kau benar sekali Naruto, hari ini kita ada tugas mendadak dari ayah mu." jawab Kakashi sekenanya.

"Kita?" tanya Naruto "maksudku apakah aku dan Kakashi-sensei mendapatkan tugas bersama?" tambahnya lagi.

"Yah kau hampir benar. Tapi kali ini kita bersama Ino, Deidara, Sasori, Gara, karin dan Nagato." jawab Kakashi sekenanya lagi.

"Apakah kita akan per~"

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap aku tunggu kau di gerbang." Potong Kakashi kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang melongo tak digubris oleh nya.

15 menit pun berlalu. Kini tampaklah dari kejauhan laki laki bersurai kuning yang tengah mengenakan baju perang berwarna merah dengan sebuah Samurai dibalik punggungnya.

"Heh rubah! lama sekali sih kau ini! " umpat kesal dari gadis yang mempunyai rambut kuning berponi samping setelah lama menunggu Naruto.

"diam kau Ino." Balasnya kesal. "Yosh! ayo kita berangkat!" ucapnya semangat dengan melihatkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"memangnya kau tau Naruto kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya pemuda yang mempunyai tato 'ai' di Jidat nya.

"Memangnya kita ada tugas apa?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya yang membuat Kakashi dan orangnya plus Neji sweatdrop ria.

"Naruto, kita akan mengawal Neji-hyuga menuju tempat persembunyian Klan-nya." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Neji. Sementara Neji hanya menunjukan muka datarnya.

"Hyuga?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Ya. Benar sekali." jawab Kakashi. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat. Neji kau didepan menunjukan arah." lanjutnya.

Neji kemudian mulai melangkah berjalan diikuti oleh 8 orang Uzumaki dibelakangnya. Perjalanan dilakukan dengan berlari agar cepat sampai tujuan.

9 orang yang memakai baju perang dan pedang yang menempel di punggung, merupakan orang yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Apalagi yang sedang berlari paling belakang, pemuda yang mempunyai rambut kuning dan mata biru cerah tersebut. Pemuda tersebut bisa dibilang paling Hebat diantaranya. Ya. Dia pernah melawan 30 orang bersenjata dan menang tanpa tergores luka mengenai tubuhnya. Wajar saja kan? dia adalah orang yang nantinya menjadi pemimpin Klan Uzumaki.

"Hei! apa tempat persembunyian Klan mu masih jauh?" tanya seorang laki laki bernama Nagato pada Neji.

"sebentar lagi, mungkin setengah jam lagi." jawabnya datar.

"Bisakah kau buang wajah DATAR mu itu?" umpat Naruto kesal karna sedari tadi hanya wajah DATAR saja yang ia lihat dari wajah Neji. Sementara Neji hanya diam tak menggubris-nya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasrah.

.

.

.

Beberapa pasang kaki melesat melintasi rumput. Tangan dari masing-masing orang itu pun meraih Sebilah Samurai di punggungnya.

"tring" suara saat salah satu orang itu menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

"kau kurang cepat Bodoh" ucap Naruto meremehkan orang yang sedang menyerangnya. Dan seketika itu Naruto langsung menendang orang tersebut hingga tersungkur kebelakang tergeletak lemah disamping teman kelompoknya. Neji, Kakashi dan yang lainnya pun menghentikan larinya kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan posisi menyerangnya. Sementara belasan orang yang berniat menyerang sudah memulai ancang-ancang kemudian berlari dengan samurai di tangannya. Neji dan lainnya pun mulai ambil posisi kemudian segera mengambil samurai di punggungnya. Tapi gerakan Kakashi dan lainnya minus Neji berhenti ketika Naruto berkata.

"Kalian pergi duluan saja, ini akan menjadi latihan terbaik hari ini!" ucapnya dengan lantang dengan seringai meremehkan terpatri diwajah nya. Sementara Neji tak menggubrisnya. Neji tetap mengambil samurai di punggungnya. Neji berhenti saat akan menyerangnya. Karna tangan kiri Kakashi menghalangi kemudian mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Kakashi dengan tatapan yang berarti 'apa kau yakin?' Sementara Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Neji langsung saja mengembalikan samurai nya ke tempatnya. Neji berbalik kemudian berkata.

"Setelah kau melewati hutan ini, kau akan berada di padang rumput. Setelah itu masuklah lagi kedalam Hutan yang ada didepanmu. Maka kau akan sampai." ucapnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dengan orang yang berniat menyerangnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya beraksi!" ucap Naruto kemudian berlari dengan samurai di tangan kanan-nya. Naruto langsung saja mengayunkan samurai yang di pegangnya dari atas ke bawah. Menimbulkan suara 'tring' saat serangan Naruto berhasil ditangkis. Naruto kemudian segera mengayunkan tangan kanan-nya memberi pukulan telak di perut musuh.

"Dua sudah tumbang! sekarang giliran kalian!" ucap Naruto kepada para musuhnya.

"Ini Gawat, salah satu dari kita harus memberitahu Sai sama" ucap salah satu musuh Naruto.

"Tapi, kau dengar sendiri kan? kita tidak boleh mengganggunya saat bersama 'gadis' itu!" jawab salah satu dari musuh naruto.

"tapi ini keadaan darurat!" kata musuh Naruto yang tadi.

"Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua." Ucap naruto sambil menyeringai menatap 2 orang yang sedari tadi berdebat tersebut. Sementara 2 orang tersebut menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Teman temanya tergeletak dengan luka tusukan dan sabitan pedang.

"k-kau pergi saja me-melapor pada Sai-sama.!" ucap salah satu orang tersebut dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaimana ka~"

"kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi melapor" ucap orang yang tadi memerintah kemudian berbalik berlari pergi meninggalkan temanya yang sedang syok hebat dengan kaki yang bergetar.

"bersiap-siaplah!" ucap naruto kemudian berlari dengan samurai di tangan-nya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya. Naruto kemudian berlari mengejar musuh yang ingin melapor kepada tuan-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Sai-sama. Pasukan kita kalah!" lapornya pada pemuda yang sedang menindih seorang Gadis.

"sudah kubilang, kau jangan menggangguku" ucapnya kemudian menoleh menampilkan senyum palsu di wajah pucatnya.

"Le-lepas. Lepaskan aku" rengek seorang Gadis yang sedang ditindih tersebut.

"KETEMU KAU!" Ucap Naruto yang berada dibelakang seseorang yang melapor yang tak lain adalah musuh yang tadi berlari. Sepasang manik Naruto kemudian melihat seorang pemuda yang menindih seorang gadis bersurai Indigo. "Ternyata tuanmu adalah seseorang yang mesum!" lanjutnya lagi kemudian muncul seringai meremehkan.

"Di-dia yang te-telah membunuh anggota pasukan kita Tuan." ucap si musuh dengan suara serak dan tergagap.

"Benarkah?" Tanya tuan yang bernama Sai tersebut. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan senyuman khas-nya.

Sai kemudian memegang gagang semurai di pundaknya. Sai Berlari menuju Naruto kemudian mengayunkan samurai tersebut kearah Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkis serangan tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara 'Trang' saat kedua samurai itu bersentuhan. Berkali-kali Naruto berhasil menangkis serangan dari Sai. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis dari masing-masing pemuda yang tengah bertarung tersebut.

"Lumayan juga kau rupanya!" ucap sai sambil tersenyum.

"Cih. Kau bilang aku Lumayan?" kata Naruto tidak terima. Naruto sudah berada di titik atas amarahnya. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah! Mungkin kau akan menyesal telah memanggilku lumayan." lanjutnya. Naruto kemudian menyerang Sai membabi buta, hingga mengakibatkan Sai kewalahan.

Sementara itu seorang Gadis bersurai Indigo tengah mengintip dibelakang pohon. Air mata bercucuran dari sudut matanya. Baju bagian atasnya sedikit tersobek, mengakibatkan Kulit putih Susu nan mulusnya ter exspos. Bercak bercak merah pun sedikit terlihat diarea leher jenjangnya. Tanganya meremas baju yang dikenakannya dengan kuat.

"Apakah kau masih menganggap diriku Lumayan?" Tanya Naruto dengan samurai ditangan-nya yang siap menggorok leher Sai.

**'sialan' **umpat Sai dalam hati. **'aku pasti kalah kalau terus melawan-nya. Aku harus mundur dulu' **pikir Sai dalam hati. Mata Sai kemudian menatap anak buahnya yang tinggal satu tersebut. Anak buah Sai itupun langsung mengayunkan Samurai ditanganya dan mengarahkan-nya ke Naruto. Tapi Naruto lebih cepat, naruto menghindar dan segera menebas Leher anak buah Sai tersebut. Sai pun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Saat Naruto menghindar, Sai segera berbalik dan berlari menuju Hutan.

"Cih. Dasar pengecut!" Umpat Naruto kesal. Naruto kemudian berbalik dan menatap Gadis bersurai Indigo yang tengah sesenggukan menagis. Kaki Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut, tapi gadis itu malah mundur ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan padaku?" tanya Gadis tersebut dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mematung sambil mengeluarkan darah dari Hidungnya. Gadis itu pun bingung, Gadis itu kemudian menunduk matanya menatap kebawah. Matanya membulat Saat melihat tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya terlihat samar-samar. Gadis itu sedang mengenakan baju tipis berwarna putih yang ia biasa kenakan untuk tidur.

"KYAAAAAA.." Teriaknya keras. Dengan tangan yang segera menutupi bagian penting di tubuhnya.

Akibat teriakan tersebut, Naruto terbangun dari lamunan-nya. Tangan Naruto kemudian mengusap bagian Hidungnya yang telah mengeluarkan darah tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik bermaksud untuk berlari. Tapi Niatnya terhenti saat Naruto mengatakan..

"Apa kau seorang Hyuga? Aku kenal dengan Neji, Yah walaupun hanya 2 hari" kata Naruto dengan menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya.

**TBC**

**Yah segini dulu chapternya. Apakah ada yang tertarik?**

**Disini Hinata berumur 18 dan Naruto 19 sama dengan Neji dan Sai.**

**Hemm! apa yah? **

**Faris pamit undur diri dulu ya...**

**Jangan lupa setelah membaca tinggalkanlah jejak berupa review!**

**Sekali lagi Review.**

**Didalam warung. Bukit raya dekat pabrik pipa BMJ. L1. Tenggarong seberang. Kalimantan Timur. Jumat. 26/04/2013. Jam 08.00 Pm pas lagi gerimis. Faris Muchibudin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai...!

Apa kabar? #reader : "sok akrab banget nih author...

Ok! Faris langsung lanjutin aja ya fict-nya.

Faris gak bisa ngomong Banyak...!

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ABAL, THIPO, PASARAN DLL.**

**"LOVE IN TIMES OF WAR"**

Kaki mungil milik Hinata terlihat lelah akibat berjalan, tubuh mungilnya sudah tak kuat. Akibat baju Perang yang ia kenakan, baju perang yang tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya terpaksa ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dan beginilah akibatnya, kakinya kewalahan untuk mengimbangi sepasang kaki milik pemuda bersurai kuning yang tidak memakai baju atasan tersebut. Naruto. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakinya dipaksa untuk berjalan, beberapa kali juga ia sempat tersandung. Keringat mengucur dikedua pelipisnya. Rambut panjang indigo-nya dikucir kuda, sehingga menampakkan leher jenjang putih dan mulus miliknya. Sementara Pemuda yang berjalan di depan-nya hanya diam tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Seasaat dia berhenti kala mendengar suara 'Bruk, adduhh' lalu berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sementara Hinata hanya melongos kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Bruuk, a-aduh" suara itu terdengar lagi di gendang telinga milik Naruto. Suara itu terdengar saat Hinata terjatuh disertai rintihan sakit dari bibirnya. Naruto sudah bosan dengan suara yang berkali-kali ia dengar tersebut. Kini Naruto berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata yang sedang tersungkur di tanah dengan memakai baju perang miliknya. Ya baju perang miliknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di situ?" tanya Naruto bosan.

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan, tak bisakah kau membantuku berdiri?" Tanya Hinata meminta.

"Buat apa aku menolong gadis Angkuh sepertimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang sempat terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, kau Gadis Angkuh. Gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Berkali-kali aku menolongmu. Menolongmu dari pemuda mesum tadi dan juga memberikan baju yang kupakai untukmu. Kau bahkan tak berterima-kasih sekalipun. Aku jadi menyesal telah menolongmu!" kata Naruto kesal sambil menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata pun akhirnya tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hiks..Maaf. Hiks.. Ma-maafkan aku. Hiks..hiks" tangis Hinata pecah, lontaran kata maaf pun terucap disela-sela tangisnya. Kedua tanganya ditopangkan di atas tanah, mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri. Namun usaha itu gagal, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun tetap gagal. Tubuhnya memang sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri apa lagi untuk berjalan. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya juga merasa kasihan.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedari tadi mencoba berdiri tersebut, kakinya terhenti tepat didepan Hinata. "Aku memintamu berterima-kasih, bukan meminta maaf!" ucap naruto dengan pelan. "Ayo?" ajak naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan-nya. Sementara Hinata yang melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangan-nya, segera meraih tangan tersebut.

"Maaf!" kata maaf terucap lagi dari bibr Hinata setelah berdiri.

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar kata 'maaf' tersebut. Naruto kemudian membungkuk, sedatik kemudian Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala Brydal style. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa terlonjak kaget. "A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata bingung karena tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongnya.

"Sudah, kau diam saja! Kau kan sudah tidak kuat berjalan, lagipula perutku sudah lapar. Bisa-bisa aku mati ditengah jalan kalau menunggu jalanmu yang lambat itu!" Ucap naruto dengan nada yang agak terlihat menghangat.

"Ma-maa~"

"Sudah kubilang, kau diam saja" kata Naruto memotong kata 'Maaf' dari Hinata. Aneh bukan? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang tidak bisa diam malah menyuruh orang diam. Yah, mungkin dia agak kesal karena sedari tadi hanya kata maaf yang didengar dari gadis yang sedang digendongnya.

Keheningan pun akhirnya tercipta, Terima-kasih untuk Naruto yang menyuruh Hinata untuk diam. Yah sebenarnya Naruto juga sedikit bosan karena keheningan yang ia ciptakan, sesekali Naruto melirik gadis yang ada digendongan-nya tersebut. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata itu sedang menunduk wajahnya tertutup rambut poni-nya. Sayang sekali bukan? Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Cantik seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto sudah bosan dengan keheningan yang ia ciptakan, berjalan beberapa kilo meter tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun bukanlah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto akhirnya berniat untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Saat Naruto ingin berbicara Naruto menghentikan niat-nya saat mendengar..

"Te-terima kasih, Kamu ma-masih mau me-membantuku!" Kata Hitana sambil menunduk. Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, sambil melirik Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Naruto kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya, tapi lagi-lagi gagal, karna Hinata berhasil mendahuluinya.

"A-ano, Bo-bolehkah a-aku tau Nama-mu?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto menjawab.

"A-aku Hyuga Hinata." balas Hinata memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Naruto Hanya diam tak menanggapi. "Bo-bolehkah a-aku memanggilmu Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto singkat.

Hening pun terjadi lagi, tapi itu tak lama karna..

"Kenapa kau dari tadi menunduk? Apa kau sedang menikmati pemandangan didepanmu?" Tanya Naruto menggoda.

Hinata kemudian sedikit mendongak "A-apa maksu~" Kata hinata terputus saat melihat kedepan. Mata-nya menangkap Dada bidang Naruto yang berkulit-Tan tersebut. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, melihat Dada bidang Naruto. Tubuhnya memanas kala ia mencium bau keringat Naruto, kemudian ia segera menunduk. Malu.

"Kau memang menikmatinya ya?" Goda Naruto lagi.

"B-b-bu-bukan begitu!" kata Hinata gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kau menunduk lagi? berarti kau menikmatinya!" kata Naruto melihat Hinata yang semakin menunduk.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto segera mendongak-kan kepalanya. Akhirnya Kedua mata Biru dan Lavender bertatapan. Keduanya saling menatap menciptakan keheningan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karna bertatap muka dengan Hinata. Kedua mata Biru naruto seperti terhipnotis oleh wajah yang kini ada didepan-nya. Pun sama hal-nya dengan Hinata, Hinata terpesona oleh wajah yang mempunyai mata bermanik biru tersebut. Wajah Hinata memanas, nafasnya terhenti, jantung-nya berdegub dengan kencang hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menunduk lagi.

"Kenapa kau menunduk lagi? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu!" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu meluncur saja dari mulut Naruto tanpa permisi. Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung saja jantungnya berdegup lebih kuat dari yang tadi, Tubuhnya memanas dan akhirnya. Eng-ong-eng, Hinata pingsan. Naruto bingung, Naruto kemudian segera berlari membawa Hinata agar sampai lebih cepat.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Hinaya entah pada siapa . Matanya mengerjab kemudian melihat sekeliling, mata lavender miliknya menatap gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Hinata tau siapa gadis kecil itu. tidak mungkin bukan, Hinata tidak mengenali adiknya sendiri. "Hanabi-chan." Ucapnya kemudian bengkit mengambil posisi duduk. Tangan-nya terulur kemudian mengusab pelan kepala gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah adiknya tersebut. Sementara Hanabi yang merasakan sesuatu mengelus kepalanya segera terbangun. Matanya mengerjab kemudian melihat kakaknya sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nee-chan sudah sadar!" Kata Hanabi "Apa Nee-chan baik-baik saja? Apa Naruto-nii menyakiti Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi beruntun.

"Kalau bertanya satu-satu dong Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan jadi tidak tau harus menjawab yang mana dulu." Ucap Hinata dengan terkikik geli melihat adiknya. Siapa yang tau, kecil-kecil begini sudah mempunyai penyakit 'Sister Complex' .

Sementara Hanabi yang malah ditertawakan Nee-chan-nya hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi-nya. "apa Nee-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanabi mengulang.

"Nee-chan baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata.

"Apa Naruto-nii menyakiti Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-nii malah menolong Nee-chan tadi saat diculik orang jahat." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Nee-chan saat ditolong Naruto-nii dalam keadaan pingsan?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana Nee-chan tau kalau Naruto-nii yang menolong Nee-chan kalau Nee-chan sedang pinsan." Jawab Hinata kemudian terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari adiknya.

"Tapi kenapa Nee-chan dibawa kesini dalam keadaan pingsan. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto-nii kepada Nee-chan, sehingga Nee-chan pingsan?" Tanya Hanabi memastikan.

Pertanyaan Hanabi sukses membuat Hinata mengingat kejadian kenapa dirinya bisa pingsan. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya memanas.

"Nee-chan. Nee-chan. Jadi?" tanya Hanabi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nee-chan-nya karna tiba-tiba melamun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"E-etto.. A-ano..E-eto.. em. Se-sekarang Naruto-nii dimana?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Naruto-nii sedang di Interogasi oleh Ayah." Jawab Hanabi enteng.

"A-ayah?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya. Ayah menginterogasi Naruto-nii tentang kenapa Nee-chan bisa pingsan." jawab Hanabi seadanya.

Sementara Hinata hanya khawatir terhadap Naruto, membayangkan Naruto dibentak-bentak oleh Ayahnya. "Kalau begitu Nee-chan akan menemui Ayah dulu" Kata Hinata kemudian bangkit berdiri tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di puncak kepala adiknya.

**Sementara itu...**

''Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, tapi kenapa anda masih bertanya terus!" Kata Naruto kesal. Berkali-kali Naruto katakan pada orang yang ada didepan-nya, tetapi masih saja terus bertanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa Hinata bisa pingsan. Bukan bertanya saat kau menolongnya " Kata Hiashi Hyuga dengan nada yang sedikit menekan. Hiashi kelewat frustasi menghadapi Uzumaki yang ada didepan-nya. Sedari tadi Naruto mengoceh bagaimana ia mengalahkan musuh dengan sangat mudah dan itu sungguh membuat emosi Seorang Hyuga Hiashi keluar.

"O-oh, itu!" Kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum lima jari. Tak lupa dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Hiashi hanya bisa menahan emosinya dalam-dalam. Neji yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Hiashi hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tapi tidak untuk Kakashi dkk yang berada dibelakang Naruto, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum miris dengan kelakuan Naruto. Yah, mungkin merwka sudah terbiasa.

"Jadi?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Aku hanya menggodanya saja, tiba-tiba dia pingsan." jawab Naruto seadanya. Toh yang terjadi memang itu kan?

"Apa maksudmu dengan menggoda?" Kata Hiashi dengan menekankan Kata 'Menggoda'. Tangan Hisahi mengepal sempurna diatas meja. Ingin rasanya Hiashi menjitak kepala yang berambut kuning dihadapan-nya tersebut. **'sialan kau, beraninya kau menggoda putriku. Kalau saja kau bukan anak dari sahabatku, mungkin kau sudah aku cincang.' **ucap Hiashi dalam Hati.

"Aku hanya bilang padanya 'Kenapa kau menunduk terus, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu' itu saja." Kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum lima jari.

Urat-urat syaraf kepala Hiashi sudah terlihat jelas. Emosi dari seorang Hyuuga Hiashi akhirnya tumpah. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengepal dengan sempurna kini menggebrak meja sehingga menimbulkan suara "bruaak" dengan keras. Tangan kanan-nya yang sedari tadi mengepal kini menunjuk tepat didepan Naruto. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA PUTRIKU!" Amuk hisahi pecah, Neji yang berada dibelakangnya sampai bergidik ngeri melihat paman-nya. Tapi Neji tidak mau ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi, dengan takut Neji berkata.

"Te-tenang Paman, tenang." Hibur neji sambil memegang pundak Hiashi.

Sementara Naruto masih tersenyum kemudian berkata. "Yah, benar. Putri anda memang cantik, aku pasti mau kalau dia jadi ibu untuk anak-anak-ku nanti." kata Naruto enteng tidak memperdulikan orang yang didepan-nya yang sedang meledak ledak. Hiashi pun tambah kesal karna orang yang dimarahinya malah tersenyum lima jari memerlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"KA~"

"tok-tok-tok!"

"A-ayah. Apa Ayah didalam?" tanya Hinata setelah mengetuk pintu.

Hiashi yang mendengar suara putri-nya yang tak lain adalah Hinata dari balik pintu, langsung saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Uzumaki yang ada didepan-nya lagi. Hiashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam amarahnya yang siap keluar tadi. Dengan satu hembusan, Hiashi berkata "Masuk saja Hinata" kata Hiashi kemudian kembali duduk dikursi.

Hinata yang mendengar suara ayahnya dari dalam pun segera memutar gagang pintu tersebut, kemudian masuk. Kaki kecil-nya mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan Ayah-nya yang dibuat untuk menginterogasi Naruto.

"Hai Hinata-chan! hehe" sapa Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan.

"Ha-hai Na-Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan-nya rendah kemudian tersenyum lalu. Bisa dilihat kini wajahnya sudah memerah karna melihat cengiran Naruto.

Hinata berjalan mendeketi ayahnya kemuadian memeluk ayahnya sebentar dan berkata. " Luka A-ayah kan belum pulih dengan baik, lebih baik A-ayah istirahat dulu!"

"Seharusnya Ayah yang harus khawatir padamu, apa saja yang dilakukan bocah kuning ini kepadamu hingga kau menjadi pingsan?" Tanya Hiashi. Ya sedikit bercanda tak apa kan. Mungkin itu akan membuat trauma yang dialami Hinata sedikit berkurang. Trauma? Trauma apa? Kau tau kan Hinata pernah dicoba untuk diperkosa. Tapi kelihatanya Hinata tidak trauma, kau tidak lihat dia sudah bisa tsrsenyum manis begitu?

"A-ayah, Namanya bukan 'Bocah kuning'. Namanya Na-Naruto-kun" kata Hinata memberi tahu ayahnya.

"Oh. Jadi namanya Naruto-**kun**." kata Hiashi dengan menekankan suffix 'Kun'

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya hanya bisa menunduk malu. Neji yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kakashi dkk pun begitu. Naruto, dia hanya Nyengir sendiri.

Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya kamearah Naruto. Dengan wajah merona, kepala tertunduk tak lupa dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya berkata. "Na-Naruto-kun S-sudah makan?"

"Aku belum makan Hinata-chan, Neji menyeretku kesini tadi setelah membawamu. Padahal aku sudah lapar sekali." jawab Naruto

Mata Hinata kemudian memandang Hiashi dengan tatapan puppy eyes, dengan wajah yang sangat memelas. Yang mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Hyuga Hiashi.

"Baiklah" Kata Hiashi pasrah.

"A-ayo kita makan Na-Naruto-kun!" ajak Hinata kemudian membungkuk pada ayahnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Saat Naruto akan melewati Hiashi, Hiashi menghentikan langkah Naruto. Naruto kemudian memandang Hiashi dengan tatapan yang berarti 'ada apa'. Hiashi berkata "I'm watching. you" kemudian jari telunjuk dan tengah Hiashi menunjuk matanya kemudian menunjuk ke mata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Neji, Kakashi dan kalian. Apa yang dikatakan Minato padamu tentang permohonan bantuan untuk kita?" Tanya Hiashi pada Neji, Kakashi dkk.

"Minato-sama ingin klan kita dibawa kesana." kata Neji memberi tahu. "Ya. Minato-sama ingin anda dan seluruh anggota klan anda dibawa ketempat kami klan Uzumaki. Disini bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya, itu juga untuk keselamatan anak-anak dan orang-orang di klan anda." kata Kakashi menambahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. kita akan berangkat besok pagi." jawab Hiashi.

"Ada satu masalah paman, Jalan yang mengarah ke tempat klan Uzumaki menurut mata-mata kita sudah di tunggu oleh ratusan Prajurit milik klan Shimura untuk menghabisi kita. Jadi Kurasa kita harus mengambil jalan memutar, tapi itu sungguh jauh. Jadi kita mungkin akan memerlukan kuda agar sampai lebih cepat." Kata Neji memberi tahu.

"Hemm, begitu rupanya." kata Hiashi lemah. Sungguh sangat memprihatinkan melihat keadaan klan-nya. "Apakah kuda kita cukup untuk semua orang?" Tanya Hiashi pada Neji.

"Kuda kita tidak cukup untuk membawa anggota klan kita." Jawab Neji.

"Masalah kuda kalian tenang saja. Uzumaki Ino akan membantu kita mendapatkan kuda. Neji, apa kau tau arah tempat klan Nara?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Tempatnya ditengah-tengah Hutan Nara. Dibawah Pohon yang paling tinggi." jawab Neji.

"Baiklah. sekarang tugas kalian, Deidara, Ino. Kau tau maksutku kan?" Tanya Kakashi pada Ino. Sementara Ino Hanya Merona saja.

"Ayo berangkat, Ino!" Kata Daidara kemudian menyeret Ino yang sedang merona merah padam.

"Kami akan kembali sebelum Fajar." Kata deidara sebelum keluar.

**TBC...**

**Fiuuuh...!# lap meja yang basah karna keringet.**

**Yah segini dulu chapter 3nya.. Bagaimana menurut readers?**

**Yak. Waktunya balas review...**

** : Nih dah update RnR lagi yaa...**

**chimunk : Jangan frustasi dong! nih chapter 3 dah Update! Makasih dah bilang ceritaku gak aneh. Salam kenal juga... Hehe..**

**LittleKnight-kun : Alurnya kecepetan ya? Yaudah deh, Author akan coba lambat-lambatin. hehe..**

**Rm : Jangan sujud-sujud lagi ya.. Nih dah update lanjutan-nya.**

**Ocha chan : Makasih pujian-nya.. Naruto jadi samurai pasti ganteng banget. Tapi... lebih Ganteng Author kayak-nya. Haha #plak... Digampar Hime.. RnR lagi.. ya... **

**Kirei- neko : masih kependekan ya... padahal yang kemaren tuh sampe 8 hlaman loh... Makasih udah RnR**

**Algojo ; Nih update..**

**Terima kasih telah baca Fict gaje ini .. Hehe... **

**Faris harap bisa menghibur anda.. Kritik Dan Saran juga saya butuhkan dari senpai-senpai sekalian. **

**Review.. please! **

**Review banyak, Update cepat...**

**See u next chapter... **

**Samarinda 11 / 05/ 13.**

**Ini fict aku persembahkan untuk teman teman Faris Yang telah ngucapin "Happy birthday" untuk aku pada tanggal 07/05/13 **

**Jaa ne! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minaa...! #keluar dari bilik kemudian lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe.

Hem...! langsung aja ya...Faris gak suka omong banyak...! #baca aja males ketik.

**Disclaimer All character Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story: Faris Shika Nara **

**Main Pairing: Naruto X Hinata **

**Rate : M**

**Warning: AU,OOC, ABAL, GAJE, THYPO, PASARAN DLL.**

**'Love In Times Of War'**

**Chapter 4 **

"Shikamaru, ada yang ingin menemuimu. Cepatlah keluar!" Pinta seseorang dari luar kamar.

"Mendokusai, katakan saja aku sedang tidur ayah. Aku masih ngantuk. Hoamm, Mendokusai!" Jawab pemuda yang berada dalam kamar. Tangan-nya menarik selimut kemudian menggumam "Mendokusai" lalu menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Orang paruh baya yang dipanggil Ayah, Shikaku untuk memastikan.

"Mendokusai" Jawabnya kemudian menguap lagi. Sementara sang ayah hanya bisa pasrah dengan kel

akuan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, kurasa gadis Uzumaki Kuning ini akan kecewa dengan keputusanmu!" Kata Shikaku kemudian melenggang melangkah pergi.

"Uzumaki Kuning" gumam Shikamaru. Pikiran-nya melayang mengingat sesuatu yang tidak asing dengan kata Uzumaki Kuning.

"Tunggu! aku akan menemuinya." Teriak Shikamaru setelah mengingat gadis yang super cerewet berambut poni samping dan yang pasti sangat amat sangat Mendokusai. Tapi sayang teriakan tersebut tidak berguna karna sang Ayah sudah melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Shikamaru sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Kata Shikaku yang datang dari belakang Dua Uzumaki kembar yang tak lain adalah Deidara dan Ino.

"Pemalas." Gumam Deidara pelan. "A-aduh" Rintihnya kemudian saat dapat hadiah berupa cubitan di pinggang dari Ino.

"Shika-kun sedang tidur ya paman?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah kecewa. Wajahnya memberenggut kesal.

"Yah, itulah kebiasaan-nya, setiap hari selalu saja tid~"

"Hei, Gadis Mendokusai. Mau apa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Mengganggu tidurku saja. Mendokusai!" Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ayah-nya. Kini Shikamaru sedang bersandar di pintu, tangan-nya terangkat menutupi mulutnya kemudian menguap. "Hoaam."

Sementara Ino yang di panggil Gadis Mendokusai alisnya berkedut. Ino bangkit berdiri kemudian melangkah mendekati Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru-pun hanya bisa merintih saat mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan di perutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, kalau begitu kau temani mereka Shikamaru. Aku masih ada urusan." Kata Shikaku kemudian keluar ruangan.

"Hai Dei-nii!" Sapa Shikamaru pada Deidara. "Aku kira kau sudah mati terkena ledakan Bom yang kau buat sendiri. Ternyata kau masih Hidup ya." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan jangan pernah panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Nii'. Karna itu tak akan pernah terjadi." Balas Deidara dengan ketus. Perang deathglare pun dimulai antara Shikamaru dengan Deidara. Setelah beberapa saat perang deathglare dan tak ada yang mau mengalah, terbesit rencana di pikiran Shikamaru untuk membuat Deidara panas. Dengan seriangai diwajahnya, Shikamaru kini memandang Ino yang ada disampingnya.

Shikamaru mendorong Ino hingga menghantam tembok. Deidara melotot melihat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba mendorong adik kembarnya. Kedua tangan Shikamaru mengunci Ino dengan menempatkan-nya dimasing-masing sisi tubuh Ino. Sementara Ino yang mendapat perlakuan Shikamaru hanya terlonjak kaget. Dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung saja melumat Bibir Ino yang berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Mmpph" Ino mendesah kaget, matanya terbelalak karna Shikamaru tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya.

"mmhh" Ino mendesah lagi ketika mulai menikmati ciuman Shikamaru. Tangan Ino pun mulai ia gantungkan di leher Shikamaru. Shikamaru melingkarkan tangan-nya di pinggang Ino kemudian menariknya pelan untuk memperdalam ciuman-nya. Kaki Ino sedikit menjinjit tak mau kalah dari ciuman yang diberikan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mulai memainkan lidahnya, lidahnya mulai masuki mulut Ino, mengabsen satu-persatu gigi Ino. Adegan Jilat menjilatpun terjadi diantara keduanya, mengakibatkan saliva-saliva berjatuhan di lantai. Seteah beberapa saat beradu lidah dengan Ino, Shikamaru menghentikan ciuman-nya karna kebutuhan Oksigen. Deidara semakin melotot, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Haah..haah..hah" Ino terengah-engah karna ciuman yang bisa dibilang lama tersebut.

"Aaaahn" Lagi-lagi Ino mendesah Nikmat saat Shikamaru mulai menghisap leher jenjang nan mulus milik Ino. Hisapan demi hisapan Shikamaru meluncurkan serangan-nya, Membuat Ino menggelinjing dan mendesah. Tak hanya menghisap, Shikamaru kini mulai menjilati leher mulus tersebut, bak seorang anak kecil yang menjilati ice cream yang tak mau ice creamnya mencair dengan sempurna. Membuat Sang empunya leher menggeliat Nikmat. Jilatan nafsu Shikamaru membuat Ino mengeluarkan desahan yang sungguh erotis di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terus menghisap dan menggigit leher putih Ino, mengakibatkan bercak-bercak merah terlihat diarea leher saat shikamaru melepaskan gigitan dan Hisapan-nya. Shikamaru menggelitik telinga Ino dengan lidahnya. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam desahan-nya ketika shikamaru mulai menghisap telinganya.

"Aaaah, Shi-Shika aah." Desahan yang ditunggu-tungu Shikamaru pun keluar. Usaha Ino dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya pun sia-sia. Mendesah adalah satu-satunya cara Ino untuk meng-eksperikan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari Shikamaru.

Tangan Ino yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher Shikamaru kini mulai menekan dan menjambak rambut berkepala nanas tersebut. Tangan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Ino, kini mulai terangkat. Tangan kanan-nya merangkak naik kemudian meremas dada Ino yang pas untuk gadis seumuran-nya.

"Mmhh.. ahhh."Ino melenguh merasakan nikmat saat Shikamaru meremas dadanya. Tubuh Ino seperti terbang melayang, kakinya melemas secara mendadak. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang terbuka tak lupa disertai dengan lenguhan yang membuat pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru kehilangan akal sehat jika tak menjamah gadis yang ada di depan-nya. Ino memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya saat mendongak dan langsung dilahap Shikamaru, seperti tak mau menyia-nyiakan leher tersebut. Shikamaru langsung saja menghisap leher dan dagu Ino. Tangan Shikamaru yang masih tidak puas meremas dada yang masih tertutup baju yang dipakai Ino, langsung saja Shikamaru memegang ujung baju yang dipakai Ino bermaksut untuk menyibak kain yang menutupi dada Ino, untuk dapat merasakan dada mulus nan kenyal tersebut dan agar dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan halus kulit Ino saat tangan kekar miliknya menyentuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang asik meremas pantat Ino yang padat nan sintal menurutnya. Tubuh yang sedang dijamahnya memang bukan bentuk tubuh yang paling sempurna didunia ini, tapi itu sudah cukup, dia tak ingin lebih, karna mungkin itu bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru sudah mulai mengangkat baju yang dipakai Ino dengan perlahan. "STOOOP" Kata atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari mulut Deidara itu-pun menghentikan aktifitas mesum Shikamaru. Tubuh Shikamaru tiba-tiba mematung, dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Apa kau berniat melakukan-nya didepanku? Hah?" Tanya Deidara kesal. Mimik wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca dengan jelas. Wajahnya merah entah menahan marah atau karna melihat dua orang yang memperlihatkan kegiatan mesumnya secara gratis.

Dengan seringai kemenangan, Shikamaru tersenyum bak seorang iblis berwujud manusia. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu kami Satu jam lagi." kata Shikamaru tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sementara Deidara yang sudah bersiap untuk memberikan deathglare terbaiknya, terpaksa harus kecewa. Sedetik kemudian, Shikamaru langsung menggendong Ino, ala bridal style tangan-nya ia selipkan diantara paha dan betis Ino. Tangan yang satunya lagi bertugas mengankat tubuh bagian atas milik Ino,kemudian langsung membawa tubuh tersebut di gendongan-nya. Tangan Ino digantungkan di leher Shikamaru.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu sedetik pun dengan percuma, Shikamaru langsung saja melumat habis bibir gadis yang tengah merona dalam gendongan-nya. Deidara semakin melotot karna tingkah Ino yang dengan senang hati menerima gendongan dari Shikamaru yang mencoba membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Deidara yang mendapat perlakuan itu-pun hanya bisa memaki-maki pemuda Pemalas itu dalam hati. Amarahnya sudah diambang batas. Tangan-nya mengepal dengan sempurna, sedetik kemudian dihantamkan-nya kepalan tersebut ke dinding dan akhirnya membuat dirinya meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Satu jam pun berlalu begitu cepat bagi Shikamaru dan Ino. Dengan Terpaksa, pasangan itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kamar. Ino masih saja menggelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru. Wajahnya kini penuh dengan rona merah. Rambut poninya yang tadi rapi kini jadi berubah menjadi acak-acakan. Leher putih mulus nan jenjang miliknya kini terdapat bercak-bercak merah bekas gigitan. Shikamaru yang mendapati Ino yang sedang menggelayut manja di lengan-nya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Deidara tersenyum kecut saat mendapati Ino dan Shikamaru dihadapan-nya. Kini wajah kesal lah yang bisa terlihat di wajah Deidara.

"Jadi, kenapa Nii-san datang kesini. Apa ada keperluan penting? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya Naruto akan selalu ikut kalau datang kesini!" tanya Shikamaru panjang lebar disertai seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

Deidara semakin kesal dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Apalagi saat memanggilnya dengan Sebutan 'Nii'. Ditambah seringai diwajah Shikamaru yang membuat Deidara naik darah.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku 'Nii' pemalas." Kata Deidara kesal, tangan-nya naik ke atas berniat memberikan jitakan di kepala Shikamaru.

"Bletak"

"Bletak"

Suara jitakan pun terdengar, tapi bukan dari jitakan Deidara. Melainkan suara Jitakan dari Ino yang diberikan pada Deidara dan Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Omel Ino. "Kita disini ingin meminta bantuan Shika-kun." jelas Ino pada Shikamaru yang telah pulih normal kembali.

"Bantuan? pasti merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru pelan. "Aku tidak mau kalau merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru pada Deidara dan Ino.

"Aku disini ingin meminjam kuda 25 ekor, bisa?" tanya Ino.

"25 Kuda? dari mana aku dapat kuda sebanyak itu. Kalau ada juga itu punya ayah, bisa-bisa aku diberondong dengan banyak pertanyaan. Itu sangat Merepotkan. Aku tidak mau." kata Shikamaru malas.

"Tapi, Shika-kun."

"Tidak mau, itu merepotkan." Potong Shikamaru cepat.

"Kumohon!" Pinta Ino memelas. Kedua tangan ino ditempatkan didepan dadanya kemudian menampilkan wajah termelas yang dimiliknya.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun langsung terbius oleh wajah yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan menurutnya. Deidara hanya membuang muka, dia kesal. Andai saja tak ada Ino disampingnya, mungkin sudah dihajar habis-habisan kepala berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ada Syaratnya!" Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah terbius oleh wajah Ino.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Kau harus menemaniku tidur malam ini sayang." Kata Shikamaru menyeringai mesum kearah Ino. Sementara Ino wajahnya langsung bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Deidara cengo, mulutnya terbuka. Ino mengangguk setuju. Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Otak Shikamaru kini melayang membayangkan dirinya sedang menggenjot Ino tanpa ada yang mengganggu semalaman. Sekali lagi semalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam masih setia menemani, kala matahari sedang menerangi belahan bumi yang satunya. Udara yang masih dingin dihiraukan begitu saja oleh 3 manusia yang kini tengah mencoba melepaskan beberpa kuda dari kandang.

"Cepatlah sedikit, mumpung penjaganya sedang pergi!" Kata Shikamaru pada Deidara.

"Aku sedang berusaha Nanas, jangan menggangguku!" balas Deidara.

"Baikalah, tinggal satu lagi." Kata Ino dari belakang. Tugas Ino hanya menghitung saja. Sementara Shikamaru dan Deidara yang melepaskan-nya.

"Kuda berwarna Hitam ini adalah pemimpin kawanan. Jadi kemanapun ia pergi, yang lain-nya akan mengikuti." Jelas Shikamaru pada Deidara dan Ino. "Dan yang menungganginya adalah aku." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kau tau kita mau pergi kemana? heh!" Kata Deidara meremehkan.

"Tentu saja aku tak tau." kata Shikamaru. Deidara tersenyum puas.

"Makanya, aku mengajak Ino-chan bersamaku!" ucap Shikamaru kemudian matanya mengerling kearah Ino. Deidara berbalik menatap Shikamaru. Ino dengan senang hati langsung saja naik kuda dan duduk di depan Shikamaru. Deidara mendelik kesal saat melihat Ino tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa masih kurang puas kau bersamanya Semalaman?" tanya Deidara yang mulai frustasi melihat dua sejoli yang ada dihapan-nya. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya tersenyum memberi respon pada Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi fajar akan menyingsing. Tampak dari kejauhan terlihat sekumpulan kuda yang tengah mengikuti sang pemimpin dari belakang. Setelah beberapa saat menunggang kuda, kini tibalah Deidara, Ino dan Shikamaru. Mereka sampai ditempat persembunyian Klan Hyuga.

"Yo. Shikamaru!" Sapa Naruto kemudian tersenyum lima jari.

"Yo. Naruto!" Balasnya. Kemudian tangan Shikamaru memeluk Ino dari belakang dan bersandar di bahu Ino.

"Kalian mesra sekali, bikin orang iri saja" Cerocos Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Deidara?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah Deidara yang suram dan kusut.

"Bukan Urusanmu!" balas Deidara kemudian turun dari kuda dan berjalan mendekati Nagato dan yang lain-nya.

"Kakashi, aku biarkan kudanya disini tak apa kan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kakashi setelah turun dari kuda yang ia tunggangi bersama Ino.

"Tak apa, sebentar lagi juga kita akan berangkat." Balas Kakashi setengah berteriak.

"Terima-kasih" Ucap Seseorang dari belakang Shikamaru.

"Tak apa!" Shikamaru menjawab kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Matanya mendapati sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang bermata pucat. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika mendapati sosok asing dibelakangnya.

"Hyuga Neji" Jawabnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan.

Shikamaru pun mengulurkan tangan untuk membalas jabat tangan dari pemuda,yang mengaku bernama Hyuga Neji. "Nara Shikamaru!" balas Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berjalan begitu cepat, sang mentari sebentar lagi menampak-kan diri untuk memberi cahaya kehidupan kepada semua makhluk di belahan bumi ini.

Segerombolan manusia, yang terdiri dari anak-anak, remaja dan orang tua, kini tengah menyusuri jalan. Kaki-kakinya tidak melangkah menandakan bahwa segerombolan manusia itu tidak sedang berjalan kaki, melainkan menunggangi kuda.

"Nee-chan, ayo kita menyusul Naruto-nii!" Rengek Hanabi pada Hinata, kedua tangan-nya memegang kedua tangan Hinata, kemudian menuntun tangan Hinata agar memacu kuda yang ditungganginya dengan mrnggerak-gerak-kan tangan-nya keatas dan kebawah. Membuat seekor kuda yang sedang ditungganginya, yang tadi berjalan dengan santai kini berjalan agak berlari.

"ja-jangan cepat-cepat Hanabi-chan. Buat apa kita menyusul Naruto-nii?" Tanya Hinata gelagapan karna kudanya sekarang berlari mengejar Naruto yang sedang berada dibarisan agak depan. Jantung Hinata Hinata berdegub dengan kencang, kini pun bisa dilihat bahwa terdapat sedikit rona merah dikedua sisi wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya dengan Naruto-nii!" Kata Hanabi menjelaskan, kedua tangan-nya masih saja menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menggerakkan-nya keatas dan bawah.

"Kalau bertanya nanti saja Hanabi-chan, kalau kita sudah sampai. Nee-chan malu!" Kata Hinata protes pada adiknya, tidak terima dengan sikap adiknya.

"Naruto nii!"

"Naruto-nii!" Bukan-nya membalas perkataan Hinata, Hanabi malah berteriak memanggil Naruto, sehingga pemuda yang mempunyai iris biru itupun menoleh.

"Hai Naruto-nii!" Sapa Hanabi pada Naruto ketika mereka sudah berjalan beriringan.

"Hai Hanabi-chan!" Balas Naruto pada Hanabi. Wajah Naruto tersenyum lima jari, kemudian tangan-nya terangkat mengusap dan mengacak pelan kepala Hanabi.

"Umm, Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau menunduk, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat Hinata hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung kecil Hanabi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto-nii, Nee-chan itu malu pada Naruto Nii!" celetuk Hanabi.

"NEE-chan!" Hanabi berteriak karna Hinata mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hmm, benarkah? Hinata-chan, apa benar kau malu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Hanabi terkikik geli kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, kamu jangan menunduk dong. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manis dan cantik milikmu!" Kata Naruto menggoda.

'Bluss' wajah Hinata sukses memerah, jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang membuat dirinya susah mengatur nafas. Hanabi ingin rasanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat tiba-tiba melihat wajah kakaknya merah bak kepiting rebus. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Begitu manis, imut, lugu, baik dan cantik gadis yang sedang digodanya tersebut, dan itu membuat Naruto tak tahan kalau tidak menggodanya.

"Ayolah! jangan menunduk." Ucap Naruto pelan, tangan kanan-nya diangkat kemudian menyingkirkan surai-surai Nakal yang menggantung dan menutupi wajah sisi kiri Hinata.

"Dasar rambut nakal, seenaknya saja menutupi wajah cantik ini." ucap Naruto setelah menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut Hinata di telinga.

Jari-jari Naruto kemudian menyentuh dengan lembut wajah Hinata yang terlapisi kulit selembut satin tersebut. Hinata menahan nafasnya saat merasakan jari-jari kekar milik Naruto menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Merasakan gerakan jemari Naruto dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Jemari Naruto kemudian berhenti di dagu kemudian mengangkat wajah Hinata keatas agak kesamping agar Naruto bisa melihatnya. Setelah terangkat terlihatlah wajah cantik Hinata dengan mata yang terpejam. Hinata bukan tidur, Hinata hanya berusaha untuk menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto terhadapnya. Setelah mendongak, jari jempol Naruto kemudian mengusap pelan pipi Hinata. Setelah puas menyentuh wajah cantik tersebut, Naruto kemudian menurunkan tangan-nya dari wajah Hinata.

Hinata perlahan membuka mata bermanik perak miliknya. Meskipun sedikit ada rasa kecewa saat Naruto menjauhkan jari-jari kekarnya dari wajahnya. Setelah mata keperakan itu terlihat, mata Hinata langsung saja bertemu dengan mata ber-iris biru dengan sang empunya yang tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata perlahan, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas kala melihat senyum yang sungguh menawan tersebut. Hinata dengan terpaksa harus menunduk lagi karna tak mampu bertatap muka dengan Naruto lebih lama lagi. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menunduk, Tangan-nya ia gerakan untuk menahan wajah cantik di depan-nya agar tidak,menunduk lagi, tapi belum sempat menahan wajah cantik yang sedang ingin menunduk tersebut, tangan Naruto segera ditepis oleh tangan yang mempunyai jari-jari kecil yang ternyata adalah milik Hanabi.

"Naruto-nii jangan menggoda Nee-chan terus, nanti Nee-chan bisa pingsan lagi." kata Hanabi menahan Naruto. "NEE-chan!" Lagi-lagi Hanabi menjerit karna mendapat cubitan dari Hinata. Sementara Naruto hanya terkikik geli kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto-nii, apa boleh aku ikut naik di kuda Naruto-nii? Nee-chan jahat, aku dari tadi dicubit terus" pinta Hanabi pada Naruto. Hinata menatap horor pada Hanabi dari samping.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto kemudian mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian Hanabi langsung berpindah di kuda yang ditunggangi Naruto dengan cara melompat.

"Naruto-nii, apa kuda ini bisa berlari dngan cepat?" tanya Hanabi pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi, apa kau mau mencobanya?" Ajak Naruto pada Hanabi. Hanabi mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Nee-chan jangan cemburu yaaa!" ucap Hanabi pada Hinata sebelum melesat pergi karna Naruto langsung memacu kuda yang ditungganginya. Hinata hanya bisa memberenggut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, adik semata wayangnya malah bersekongkol dengan Naruto, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian, walaupun bukan dalam arti 'sendiri', karna masih banyak orang dalam klan-nya yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengarlah suara tertawa lepas dan menggelegar dari Naruto dan Hanabi. Dan itu sukses membuat Hinata iri pada Hanabi.

**TBC...**

**Hai, Faris balik lagi dengan chapter terbaru. Bagaimana pendapat readers tentang chapter ini. Apa sudah memuaskan? belum? nanti ditulis di kotak review ya..!**

**Untuk lemon Naruhina ada di chapter berikutnya. Bagaimana dengan scan lime ShikaIno diatas? kalau menurut kalian diatas sudah Hot, apalagi kalau kalian baca scan lemon Naruhina , bisa-bisa Mimisan. Hahahah... #makanya kalo mau cepet-cepet baca chapter berikutnya berikanlah Faris sebuah review, agar,cepet di Update.**

**Sudahlah, kalau gitu sekarang waktunya membalas review...**

**Chimunk : **Makasih banyak, sudah mau RnR fict-ku. Ini chapter 4 dah Update, RnR lagi yaa...

**Echi chan : **Tau gak, saat Echi chan bilang ceritaku sudah makin membaik, rasanya aku tuh terbang melayang sampai menembus batas angkasa kebahagiaan.#duh ngomong apa sih ni Author. Intinya Faris sungguh berterima kasih atas pujian yang Echi chan berikan.

Fict-ku emang banyak rate M nya. Maklum otak hentai #Plak.. Untuk adegan lime Saihina, tergantung jalan ceritanya nanti, jadi aku gak bisa janji nanti ada apa gak. RnR lagi yaa...!

**laila angel sapphireBluee : **Nih dah update chapter terbarunya.. RnR lagi ya!

**Algojo : **Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan Anda, ditunggu loh pemberitahuan-nya yang lain.

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : **Nih dah update chapter terbarunya. Untuk pair Sasusaku, maaf aku gak bisa tambahin, karna suatu alasan.

**ocha chan : **Peluk cium ocha chan... Makasih dah ngucapin "Happy b'day' dan doanya..

Nih, sebagai rasa terimakasih ku aku persembahkan chapter terbaru. RnR lagi.. ya!

**livylaval : **Nih dah update, chapter berikutnya pasti Naruhina-nya banyak.. RnR lagi ya..

**mirnalovernaruto : **Nih dah update. Selamat membaca. Untuk adegan Lemon Naruhina pasti ada... RnR lagi ya..!

**Terminator : **Makasih dah suka fict-ku.. nih lanjutan-nya..

**hariz : **Dasar otak Hentai... lemon aja yang dipikirin. Oke, kita sama-sama Hentai, jadi piss.. RnR..lagi ya..

** .792303 : **Sip.. Lanjutkan. Lanjut terusss... Semangat 45. RnR lagi ya...!

**Tibalah kita diakhir kata... Reviewwwwww...**

**Rnr lagi yaaa... jaa ne!**

_**Samarinda/19-05-13/10:55**_

_**Faris Shika Nara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Faris kembali, tentunya untuk melanjutkan Fict yang bisa dibilang 'Gaje' ini. Terima-kasih untuk anda semua para readers yang telah sudi membaca fict ini.

Nikmatilah...!

**Disclaimer All character Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Faris Shika Nara**

**Main Pairing: Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : M**

**Warning: AU,OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO,**

**PASARAN DLL.**

**'Love In Times Of War'**

**Chapter 5**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan situasinya, Hiashi?" Tanya Minato to the poin. Mata Biru Cerah miliknya menatap tajam menambahkan kesan serius kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk menatap serius terhadapnya.

"Ayolah Minato, aku baru sampai. Aku masih belum bisa berfikir. Sangat sulit menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Shimura. Beri aku waktu." Jawab Hiashi lemas. Kedua tangan-nya memegang kepalanya, berharap bisa meredam rasa pusing akibat terlalu memikirkan cara tersebut.

"Aku bertanya tentang Situasi saat ini Hiashi, bukan cara untuk mengalahkan Shimura. Kau mungkin memang butuh istirahat." Kata Minato kemudian tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku mungkin memang butuh Istirahat." kata Hiashi lemas kemudian diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Beristirahatlah, rakyat Klan Hyuga aman disini." Ujar Minato menenangkan Hiashi yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Terima-kasih, untuk semuanya Minato." Ucap Hiashi pelan.

"Kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika itu terjadi padaku. Tidak usah terlalu kau fikirkan." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Minato, kedua putriku dimana?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tenang saja, putrimu bersama Kushina, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau istirahatlah, aku akan menemui mereka." Kata Minato kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan yang telah ia sediakan untuk Hiashi.

.

.

.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik Hinata, aku jadi teringat mendiang ibumu. Dia cantik, manis dan baik sepertimu. Dulu, kau begitu menggemaskan, sekarang pun, kau masih begitu, menggemaskan dan malah tambah semakin Cantik." Ucap Kushina memandang kagum pada sosok Hinata. Siapa yang tidak kagum dengan pesona Hinata, semua orang pasti kagum dan terpesona padanya.

"Umm, terima-kasih Bibi, atas pujian-nya." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Kini Kushina, Hinata dan Hanabi, sedang berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang berada disamping Kediaman milik Kushina. "Bibi, aku nanti juga tidak akan kalah cantik dengan Nee-chan!" Kini Hanabi yang berada di gendongan Kushina pun angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik Nantinya." Balas Kushina kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hanabi yang berada di gendongan-nya. "Hem, kau mau aku kenalkan pada seseorang Hanabi?" Tanya Kushina.

"Umm." Balas Hanabi sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus bersikap baik ya, jangan nakal." Hanabi mengangguk. "Janji?" tanya Kushina sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Hanabi.

"Janji." balas Hanabi kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Kushina. Kushina tersenyum melihatnya kemudian segera menurunkan Hanabi dari gendongan-nya.

"KONOHAMARUUU.." Teriak Kushina menggelegar, membuat Hinata dan Hanabi harus menutup kedua telinganya. Kushina yang melihat Hinata dan Hanabi menutup telinga hanya bisa tersenyum gaje.

Sesaat setelah teriakan Kushina, datanglah bocah laki-laki kecil seumuran Hanabi datang menemui Kushina. "Kenapa sih Bibi teriak-teriak, aku kan tidak budeg!" kata bocah tersebut sambil menunjuk daun telinganya.

"Konohamaru, kau ajak Hanabi bermain ya." Perintah Kushina kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk Hanabi. Konohamaru pun langsung melihat ke arah Hanabi.

"Hai!" Sapa Konohamaru melambaikan tangan kearah Hanabi. Saat menyapa pun Konohamaru sempat mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearah Hanabi. Hanabi yang melihatnya pun langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah yag sedikit merona. Hinata yang melihat Hababi yang tengah merona, ingin rasanya tertawa terpingka-pingkal, jarang sekali ia bisa melihat rona merah diwajah sang adik, tapi mengingat dia adalah seorang Hyuga, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan-nya" Ucap Kushina sambil men-deatglare Konohamaru.

Konohamaru yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa nyengir kemudian mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke arah Kushina dan berkata "Siap Nyonya."

Konohamaru kemudian berjalan mendekati Hanabi yang tengah merona tersebut. "Hai, mau main layang-layang denganku?" tanya Konohamaru pada Hanabi. Hanabi hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku!" ajak Konohamaru kemudian tangan-nya langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan membawanya menuju taman yang bisa dibilang luas tersebut.

Hinata sangat bahagia, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Hanabi mulai berlari mengikuti Konohamaru dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Kushina yang melihat Hinata tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum. "Aku senang kau bahagia disini, ayo kita duduk di bangku itu." Ajak Kushina sambil menunjuk bangku yang berada dibawah pohon di pinggir taman.

Disinilah Hinata dan Kushina. Mereka sedang duduk di taman, memandang Hanabi dari kejauhan yang tengah berlari membawa benang layang-layang ditangan-nya, sambil menikmati sinar hangat matahari sore yang tidak langsung telah menerpa wajah cantiknya, rambut indigonya menari-nari kala tertiup angin sore yang menyegarkan. Hinata terlihat bahagia disini, kadang ia tertawa kala Kushina menceritakan hal hal lucu kepadanya, tersenyum dan menunduk malu kala Kushina menggoda dirinya tentang Naruto. Hari ini dia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini, aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap Minato yang datang menghampiri Kushina dan Hinata. Kushina yang melihat Minato datang pun langsung berdiri kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Minato, kau mengganggu saja." Tanya Kushina setelah di depan Minato.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawab Minato sambil membelai wajah Kushina. Sementara Hinata yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya menunduk malu.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan mengantar Hinata kekamarnya dulu!" Ucap Kushina.

"Baiklah." Ucap Minato kemudian mengecup pelan kening Kushina dan langsung melangkah pergi. Kushina hanya tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Hinata lagi.

"Ayo Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, lagi pula kau juga butuh istirahat bukan?" ajak dan tanya Kushina. Hinata mengangguk kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kushina menuju kamar barunya.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, kini ia berada didepan pintu kamarnya bersama Kushina. "Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Ucap Kushina "Bibi pergi dulu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ano, Bibi. Naruto-kun dimana ya, a-aku tidak melihatnya setelah sampai disini?" Tanya Hinata pada Kushina sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang m menunduk malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Naruto ya. Anak itu selalu pergi seenaknya sendiri, Bibi tidak tau dimana dia saat ini, Kau merindukan-nya ya?" Goda kushina. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu. "Kamu tidak usah khawatir Hinata, besok kau juga akan bertemu dengan-nya." lajut Kushina kemudian berbalik. Namun baru beberapa langkah kushina berbalik lagi dan berkata.."Hinata, tolong kalau berteriak jangan keras-keras ya!" ucap Kushina kemudian menyeringai Ambigu. Hinata yang tidak tau maksud dari Kushina pun hanya bisa diam menatap bingung terhadap Kushina yang telah melangkah pergi.

Tangan mungil Hinata ia ulurkan kearah gagang pintu kemudian menggeser pintu kamarnya, setelah pintunya terbuka kakinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam kamar barunya, kaki-kakinya kemudian mulai melangkah menyusuri tiap inci ruang kamarnya. Matanya memandang kesana kemari, melihat isi ruangan kamar yang diisi dengan perabotan yang tersusun rapi didalamnya. Setelah puas menikmati kegiatan-nya memandang dan menelusuri kamarnya, kaki-kaki mungilnya kini berjalan mendekati rak baju, tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah baju tidur yang ia biasa kenakan ketika akan tidur. Diletakkannya baju tersebut diatas ranjang yang bisa dibilang berukuran besar tersebut.

Hinata kemudian mengikat rambut indigonya, sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang terlapisi kulit putih seputih susu dan selembut satin tersebut. Tangan Hinata kemudian mulai melepas baju yang ia kenakan.

Kini Hinata sedang tidak memakai baju sama sekali, tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya. Kalau dilihat dari belakang, dan kau melihatnya dari atas kebawah, kau dapat melihat leher jenjang putih nan mulus, Punggung yang dilapisi kulit seputih susu, Bokong yang terlihat padat dan berisi yang bisa membuat laki-laki manapun menelan ludah, Paha putih nan mulus yang tanpa gelambir sedikitpun dan Betis putih nan mugil yang membuatnya tampak sangat cantik karna memiliki sepasang kaki jenjang yang bisa dibilang sempurna tersebut. Dia seperti malaikat yang terbuat dari perpaduan antara Cantik dan Seksi.

Kalau dilihat dari depan, kau bisa melihat wajah cantik yang dihiasi oleh sepasang mata bermanik lavender yang begitu indah, kedua pipi putih nan mulus yang selalu dihiasi dengan rona merah tipis disetiap sisinya, Bibir mungil nan tipis yang berwarna merah jambu, leher jenjang nan mulus, dada putih mulus yang membuncah keatas, yang berukuran super dengan puting berwarna merah jambu disetiap pucaknya, belahan dada yang dihiasi oleh sedikit keringat yang menempel diantara buah dada tersebut, Perut langsing nan mulus. Bagian kewanitaan yang tertutup oleh bulu halus diatasnya. Bagaikan malaikat yang tak mempunyai sayap, Malaikat yang terbuat dari perpaduan cantik, rona merah dan seksi, laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya pasti kehilangan akal sehat sesaat, pasti akan langsung menerkam dan memakan habis gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut. **# Tisu-tisu. Lap dulu, author mimisan ngebayangin liat Hinata telanjang. #Plak. digampar Hinata. Back to story.**

Setelah selesai membuka bajunya, Hinata kemudian memakai baju yang ia ambil tadi. Kini Hinata memakai baju terusan berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dengan kain yang bisa dibilang sangat tipis. Dan ini jauh terlihat lebih seksi bagi orang manapun yang melihatnya, karena memberi kesan menggoda dan menantang bagi siapapun laki-laki yang melihatnya. Karna baju tipis yang yang ia pakai, puting yang berwarna merah jambu miliknya jadi terlihat samar-samar dipuncak bukit dadanya. Dan itu bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihat puting tersebut, tangannya pasti akan terasa gatal kalau tidak memelintir atau mencubit puting yang menantang tersebut.

Hinata kemudian berbaring diatas ranjang dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Memegang erat-erat selimut yang digenggamnya. Hinata mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dati selimut yang ia pakai, bau maskulin yang sangat ia kenal dari selimut tersebut, bau yang membuatnya merona kala mengingat siapa yang mempunyai bau tersebut. Bau maskulin yang sangat memabukkan. Ya, tidak salah lagi ini adalah bau maskulin dari Naruto, karna bau yang masuk melalui rongga hidungnya Hinata jadi mengingat Naruto, mengingat Naruto saat tersenyum padanya, mengingat Naruto ketika membelai wajahnya, mengingat Naruto saat menggendong dirinya, mengingat saat dirinya melihat dada bidang Naruto yang dilapisi kulit tan yang eksotis dan mengingat bau maskulin Naruto. Itu membuatnya merona dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memeluk selimut. Kini pikiran-nya penuh dengan Naruto. Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Hingga ia tertidur pun sampai memimpikan Naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu dalam sebuah kamar...

"Kushina, aku tidak menyangka. Putri Hiashi tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat seksi." Ucap minato tanpa sadar ketika melihat Hinata ditaman sore tadi.

"Hei, Hinata tidak seksi, dia cantik dan baik." Kata Kushina tak terima dengan perkataan Minato.

"Ya, benar sekali, itulah yang aku maksud. Cantik, baik dan seksi." kata Minato.

"Tidak Seksi, hanya cantik dan manis." kata Kushina menatap tajam pada Minato.

"Yes mom." Kata Minato bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam dari istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan membalas kalian nanti." Kata Naruto kemudian mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut Bibirnya. Dengan tertatih, ia bangkit berdiri, mata biru lautnya menatap tajam kearah 2 pemuda yang sama- sama mempunyai mata berwarna hitam kelam yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku akan senang sekali kalau hari itu memang akan terjadi." Kata salah satu pemuda tersebut. Matanya menatap tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Kakinya kemudian berbalik, berjalan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang salah Dobe, seandainya kau menuruti perkataanku, kau tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini." kini pemuda yang satunya yang berbicara, terlihat mata hitam kelam-nya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sesaat matanya memejam, mengakibatkan butiran bening mengalir disudut matanya. Rambut revan-nya tertiup angin kemudian matanya terbuka sedetik kemudian langsung berbalik melangkah pergi mengikuti pemuda yang satunya.

"Aku tidak akan sudi Teme!" Liih Naruto menatap tajam punggung 2 orang pemuda yang semakin lama semakin jauh menghilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam.

"Sial, aku pasti akan membalas kalian." ucap Naruto, kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang berusaha menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarnya, dengan perlahan Naruto berusaha membuka jendela kamarnya. Dan itu berhasil, Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang dan langsung berbaring diatasnya.

Naruto kemudian memiringkan wajahnya kesamping dan memeluk erat selimut yang berada disampingnya.

**Naruto pov**

'Ini aneh, tapi rasanya selimutku jadi mengembang, dan baunya juga menjadi sangat harum, seperti bunga lavender.' Pikirku dalam hati. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukakanku pada selimutku, jujur aku merasa sangat nyaman saat memeluk selimut ini. Selimutku jadi lebih hangat, sangat empuk dan lembut saat aku meremasnya. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku terus menghirup bau tersebut, sampai-sampai aku membayangkan Hinata-lah yang aku peluk sekarang, saat aku menghirup bau wangi lavender tersebut, entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat Hinata. Aku sungguh menikmati ini, aku juga merema-remas selimutku sambil membayangkan itu adalah Hinata.

"Enggh"

'Suara apa itu?' tanyaku dalam Hati setelah mendengar suara seperti orang yang tengah melenguh. 'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja' pikirku lagi. Aku kemudian semakin menyamankan memeluk selimut yang ada disampingku tersebut, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

**Naruto pov end**

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, sinar matahari mulai menyeruak masuk menyinari ruangan yang tadinya gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Walaupun sinar matahari tidak langsung menyinari, sinar yang menembus kain penutup jendela itu sudah cukup untuk bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kini terlihatlah sepasang anak manusia yang bebeda gender, sedang tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk. Sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu sang kemuda dengan nyaman-nya, tubuhnya agak miring sehingga wajahnya tepat didepan dada bidang sang pemuda, tangan sang gadis memegang dada tersebut seperti ingin merabanya, seolah tak mau menyia-nyiakan-nya.

Sementara sang pemuda yang tengah berbaring dalam posisi miring pun sama, tangan kanan-nya digunakan sang gadis sebagai bantal, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang sang gadis dengan erat dengan posisi telapak tangan memegang bokong sang gadis dan dengan kaki kiri yang tengah menggagahi tubuh bagian bawah sang gadis, seperti tidak ingin sang gadis kabur.

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu tampak nyaman dalam posisi tersebut, dapat terlihat sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah keduanya.

Sang Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai merangkak naik keatas, mengakibatkan sinar matahari yang masuk diantara sela-sela jendela menyinari wajah sang gadis, mengakibatkan sang gadis yang merasakan hangat dibagian wajahnya pun mulai terganggu. Sang gadis mulai terbangun, matanya sedikit menyipit, kemudian mengerjab-ngerjab. Mulutnya mulai menguap lebar, sementara matanya masih belum bisa melihat apa yang ada didepan-nya dengan sempurna karna efek sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Enggghhhh" Sang gadis melenguh kemudian menggeliat saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang dengan segaja meremas Bokongnya. Matanya ia tajamkan, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Telapak tangan-nya merasakan hangat, seperti tengah menyentuh susuatu. Kakinya tidak bisa bergerak seperti ada yang menahanya, pinggangnya seperti dipeluk sebuah tangan kekar dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat, matanya sekarang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya membulat, wajahnya memerah mendadak, nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Mata keperakan sang gadis melihat dada bidang yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, matanya kini melirik telapak tangan-nya, matanya semakin membulat ketika melihat telapak tangan-nya sedang memegang dada bidang tersebut. Matanya kini melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya karna merasakan sesuatu tengah menimpanya. Benar dugaan sang gadis, ternyata sebuah kaki tengah menimpanya. Kepala bagian atas milik sang gadis merasakan angin yang menerpa kepalanya dengan perlahan, kedua telinganya juga bisa mendengar deru nafas yang terdengar tenang dan teratur.

Dengan takut-takut Hinata berusa mendongak, berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang memeluknya tersebut. Setelah matanya menangkap sesosok wajah berkulit tan dan mempunyai 3 goresan halus dimasing-masing pipinya. Membuat jantung Hinata serasa mau melompat keluar, jantungnya memacu dengan cepat, wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus, apa lagi dengan jarak wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata tersebut, tidak bisa menjamin bahwa dirinya tidak akan pingsan sekarang juga.

"Ngggh" Sang pemuda menggeliat, tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Hinata semakin ia eratkan, berakibat tubuh mereka saling menempel, memberikan sensasi hangat pada keduanya. Naruto semakin menarik dan mendekap tubuh Hinata begitu kuat dalam pelukannya, seperti belum puas dengan posisi nyaman sebelumnya. Mengakibatkan bibir sang pemuda yang tidak sengaja mencium kening sang gadis, sementara bibir Hinata mencium dada Bidang Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Hinata berteriak menggelegar dengan wajah merah padam, Hinata berontak dari pelukan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto, tangannya mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Naruto yang tengah memeluknya seenak jidad.

Hinata yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan-nya ia tempatkan dimasing-masing wajah, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal ia kemudian berteriak histeris seperti habis melihat hantu.

"wow, wow, wow. Kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi dikamarku?" tanya Naruto yang merasa tidurnya telah terganggu karna teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Mata manik birunya menatap sesuatu yang bisa disebut dengan panorama surga duniawi. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah ketika melihat pemandangan didepan-nya.

"Wow, kau cantik sekali Hinata. Dadamu sungguh besar." Kata Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat Hinata yang tengah memakai baju tipis yang dikenakannya, yang secara tidak langsung telah memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"Me-mesum." teriak Hinata kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi dadanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat Naruto melihatnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut terbuka.

"Pahamu juga mulus." kata Naruto polos, sesaat kemudian Naruto langsung menelan ludah.

"Da-dasar Mesum. Mesum." teriak Hinata. Tangannya dengan paksa meraih selimut yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Kyaaaaa... Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun tidak memakai baju?" tanya Hinata dengan berteriak sesaat setelah menarik selimut yang dikenakan Naruto. Hinata kemudian berusaha menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan dengan wajah se-merah tomat.

"Aku tidak mesum, kaulah yang mesum." kata Naruto protes tidak terima.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mesum." tanya dan jelas Hinata.

"Kau kan sudah berani menelanjangiku, jadi kaulah yang mesum disini Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto menyeringai.

"A-aku tidak mesuum." Teriak Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan selimutku!" Pinta Naruto dengan seringai mesum diwajah-nya

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Hinata cepat dengan menggele-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang benar-benar suka memandangi tubuhku yang tidak memakai baju ya." Kata Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil selimut itu dengan paksa." Lanjut Naruto menyeringai mesum.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung turun dari ranjang, kedua kakinya kemudian melangkah mundur dengan posisi tangan yang masih menutupi kedua matanya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang berusaha kabur, lansung melompat dari ranjang dengan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel ditubuhnya. Naruto melompat seperti seekor rubah yang sedang mengintai dan memojok-kan mangsanya, siap untuk menerkam mangsa didepannya.

Kejantanan Naruto menggantung dengan bebas, Naruto dapat merasakan dingin saat angin yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela menerpa tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan terus mendekati Hinata, dan Hinata pun semakin mundur hingga punggungnya kini menabrak dinding.

Kaki Hinata bergetar dengan Hebat, saat kedua tangan Naruto mengunci dirinya dengan menempatkan-nya dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang sudah gemeteran itu pun sedikit merasa kasihan. "Hei, kenapa kau begitu takut padaku Hinata-chan? Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, aku hanya meminta selimutku."

"Jangan" kata Hinata sambil menggeleng.

Naruto diam tidak berkata apa-apa, kakinya ia pindahkan dari depan Hinata menuju samping kiri Hinata dengan pelan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Lama, Naruto tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, sehingga membuat Hinata perlahan-lahan mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, karna Naruto sudah tidak berada didepan-nya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata menurunkan kedua telapak tangan-nya.

"Hampir saja aku kehilangan keperawananku. Haah." Ucap Hinata lega kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang. Baru saja beberapa langkah, Hinata terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kembalikan selimutku." Perintah Naruto kemudian segera menarik kasar selimut yang melilit dengan sempurna ditubuh Hinata. Reflex tubuh Hinata langsung berputar kemudian terjatuh tepat diatas ranjang dengan kaki-kakinya yang menggantung.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Naruto langsung saja menindih tubuh Hinata, menggagahi tubuh mungil Hinata dengan menempatkan lututnya disamping pinggang Hinata. Wajahnya ia majukan Kemudian memberikan hadiah kecupan singkat di pipi yang masih dipenuhi dengan rona merah tersebut.

"Dengar Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan memperkosamu." Ucap Naruto setelah memberi kecupan singkat, tangan dan jemari Naruto kemudian membelai wajah dan mengusap pelan pipi yang tadi ia kecup.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang masih tertutup dengan rapatnya.

"Hem, apa ini?"

"Hyaahn. Me-mesum, dasar. Na-Naruto-kun Mesuuum.!" Hinata hanya bisa menjerit saat tiba-tiba Naruto mencubit puting Kirinya dengan gerakan memelintir. Entah kenapa Hinata tidak marah sedikitpun terhadap Naruto. Berbeda pada saat dirinya yang pada saat itu sedang dicoba diperkosa oleh seseorang. Padahal pemuda itu belum melakukan apapun padanya, tapi kedua matanya sudah banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening berupa air mata.

Setelah mencubit sesuatu yang menurut Naruto sangat menggoda tersebut, Naruto langsung keluar kamar dengan gerakansenyum mesum diwajah-nya.

Setelah Naruto keluar kamar,Hinata kemudian segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, Hinata kemudian bersandar di pintu kemudian menghela nafas lega.

"Dasar rubah mesum, kapan dia masuk ke dalam, tadi malam kan sudah aku kunci pintunya." Kata Hinata bingung.

Kaki Hinata kemudian berjalan lagi mendekati lemari jemari mungilnya mengambil handuk dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Selama dikamar mandi, Hinata langsung saja melepas baju yang ia pakai, memeriksa setiap inci tubuhnya kalau saja Naruto berbuat yang menuruttidak-tidak terhadap tubuhnya selama ia tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mata miliknya tak menangkap satupun sesuatu yang menurutnya mencurigakan, dengan hasil nihil, tidak menemukan sesuatu, tanda, bekas atau apalah itu. Hinata hanya menemukan bekas merah hasil cubitan dari jari Naruto di puting kirinya. Setelah merasa lega, Hinata kemudian segera mandi dengan pikiran yang bisa dibilang tenang karna Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam ketika dirinya sedang tertidur.

Setelah mandi, Hinata kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Seperti kebanyakan orang, setelah mandi Hinata langsung memakai baju sehari-harinya.

"tok..tok..tok.."

"Hinata-chan, ayo keluar. Semua orang sudah menunggumu di meja makan." Teriak Naruto dari balik pintu setelah tangannya menggedor-gedor pintu.

"A-aku tidak mau keluar kalau ada Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar dengan berteriak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun mesuum, a-aku tidak mau." jawab Hinata lagi.

"Hem, jadi aku ini mesum ya?" kata Naruto. "kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamar dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu, aku akan berbuat mesum denganmu dan mungkin akan lebih parah lagi." Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"E-eh, j-jangan." Jawab Hinata takut.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar." Perintah Naruto cepat.

"Ba-baik." jawab Hinata pasrah. Hinata kemudian melangkah menuju pintu, tangannya kemudian membuka kunci dan menggeser pintu. Setelah terbuka, Hinata langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang menunduk, takut melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ayo, aku sudah kelaparan." Ajak Naruto kemudian segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan paksa.

Dalam perjalanan, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, dengan matanya yang se-sekali melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Hinata-chan." kata Naruto memanggil, kemudian Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto sekarang berbalik menatap Hinata yang sedang berdiri disampingnya tersebut. Dengan lekat Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang semakin menunduk dengan wajah penuh rona merah.

Telapak Tangan Naruto kemudian ia angkat, telapak tangan-nya memegang wajah Hinat. Perlahan Naruto mendongak-kan wajah cantik nan ayu tersebut, memperhatikan wajah ayu tersebut dengan lekat.

Sementara Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap Naruto, pikirannya melayang, berfikir keras mencari tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan terhadapnya.

Naruto semakin lama, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga akhirnya hidung Naruto dan Hinata bersentuhan, deru nafas dari masing-masing pun dapat terdengar oleh telinga keduanya. Naruto dengan perlahan, mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Hinata, mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Hinata.

Naruto mengecup bibir atas dan bawah Hinata bergantian, menjilat bibir berasa manis tersebut dengan lembut.

"Mmh." Hinata yang awalnya hanya diam menikmati kecupan Naruto yang mendarat di bibirnya, kini mulai menikmati dan ikut andil dalam ciuman tersebut. Mengecup bibir Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto kemudian meng-akhiri ciuman-nya dengan menyedot bibir Hinata sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu benar-benar berhenti.

Hinata perlahan mulai membuka matanya, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat ketika mendapati Naruto tersenyum lima jari kepadanya.

Naruto kemudian segera berbalik, tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Hinata dari samping kemudian berjalan lagi. Sementara Hinata Hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah dalam rangkulan Naruto dengan posisi kepala ia sandarkan di pundak Naruto.

**TBC...**

**Hemmm...! Bagaimana dengan Lemon di atas?#Digebukin readers.**

**Ok, Kemaren memang Faris bilang akan ada lemon di chapter ini. Dan ternyata Faris telah salah perhitungan.**

**Faris tidak menyangka kalau chapter ini akan menjadi sebegitu panjangnya(?).**

**Tapi beneran deh, kalau Faris masih diberi umur panjang, Faris akan persembahkan Lemon di chapter berikutnya.**

**Maaf ya...!#Sujud-sujud. Faris gak bisa balas review 1 pun di chapter ini, maaf yajuga kalau chapter ini akanbelum bisa memuaskan para readers. Faris sekolah cuma tamat smp aja. Jadi fict yang aku buat juga biasa-biasa aja, datar seperti meja. **

**Ini hanya sebuah keisengan untuk mengisi waktu Faris saat lagi bosan.**

**Gomen...Gomen.**

**Terimakasih bagi anda yang telah sudi membaca fict yang gaje ini. **

**Saran dan kritik sungguh saya butuhkan dari para senpai-senpai agar supaya fict Faris menjadi lebih baik.**

**Mind to review? #Review please...! #digampar.**

_**Faris Shika Nara / Samarinda / 02-06-13.**_

_**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**_** #kalau masih ada yang ingin tau kelanjutannya...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oke, Saya mohon, kalau membacanya tolong pelan-pelan saja, daripada nanti anda keselek #plak.**

**Dosa tanggung sendiri, ok!**

**Disclaimer All character Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Faris Shika Nara**

**Main Pairing: Naruto X Hinata**

**Rate : M**

**Warning: AU,OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO,**

**PASARAN DLL.**

**'Love In Times Of War'**

**Chapter 6 **

Sepasang remaja itu sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tangannya yang saling bertautan, menandakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Atau lebih tepatnya calon suami istri, setelah tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Hinata kepada Hiashi -ayah Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya setelah usai acara sarapan pagi yang telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar pengutaraan Naruto, terutama Hinata. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkan-nya. Hinata menginginkan sebuah proses untuk kehidupannya, sebuah proses yang alami. Seperti pacaran sebelum menikah dan semuanya.

Tapi Hinata mengesampingkan semua keinginannya, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu telah merebut Hatinya. Dirinya merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Naruto, dia merasa aman. Jadi, setelah ayahnya bertanya apakah dirinya mau menikah dengan Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk malu dengan wajah yang merona.

Semuanya bahagia, walaupun Hiashi tampak ragu terhadap Naruto. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari sahabatnya, Hiashi rela jika putrinya menikah dengan Naruto. Mengingat bahwa sahabatnya adalah orang baik, mungkin anaknya juga baik. Hukum 'Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' mungkin masih berlaku bagi Hiashi.

.

.

.

"Ano, Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Hinata bingung pada Naruto. Dia Mengira bahwa Naruto akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di area Taman. Tapi setelah Naruto terus mengajaknya berjalan dan melewati area Taman bukannya berhenti di taman, dirinya merasa bingung karna Naruto terus mengajaknya atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata-can, kau pasti menyukainya!"

Kini Naruto menariknya menuju sebuah hutan, melintasi jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar disampingnya. Seperti sebuah lorong yang entah menuju kemana.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, kini mereka berhenti diujung lorong yang terbuat dari pohon-pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Hinata hanya terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua matanya disuguhi dengan pemandangan danau kecil dengan airnya yang sangat jernih, air yang mengalir dari atas bukit dengan arusnya yang tidak terlalu besar yang menciptakan air terjun kecil. Dikelilingi oleh beraneka-ragam bunga dengan kupu-kupu berbagai warna terbang bebas diatas dan sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak begitu indah, seperti sebuah surga.

Bibirnya mengembang memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan, ia memandang Naruto yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya.

"Ini indah sekali Naruto-kun!"

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, Hinata segera berlari kencang menuju danau yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga indah itu dengan bibirnya yang berteriak terkagum-kagum.

"Bersenang-senanglah Hinata-chan, aku akan menunggu-mu disana!"

Ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk gubuk kecil yang berada dibawah pohon. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju gubuk meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang asik dengan aktifitasnya.

.

Naruto hanya duduk di lantai dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari Hinata. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat melihat Hinata yang tengah memutar-mutar tubuhnya diantara bunga-bunga layaknya seorang anak kecil, berlarian sana-sini mengejar kupu-kupu dan juga memetik berbagai bunga kemudian mengikatnya menjadi satu.

.

.

Setelah merasa puas dengan bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu, Hinata segera berjalan menyusul Naruto yang tengah duduk dengan tangannya yang melambai ke arahnya. Setelah sampai, Hinata kemudian duduk dihadapan Naruto dengan seikat bunga yang ada ditangan-nya.

"Naruto-kun, seharusnya kau ikut bersamaku tadi. Bunga-bunganya sangat indah!" Ucap Hinata sembari melihat bunga yang ada ditangan-nya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat-mu bermain-main dengan bunga itu!" Ucap Naruto sembari menatap Hinata dengan lekat.

"Bunga-bunga itu akan terlihat lebih indah kalau dilihat dari dekat Naruto-kun! Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan." Ucap Hinata kemudian menghirup aroma bunga yang ia genggam.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto kemudian mendekat kearah Hinata. Sehingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

"Kau benar!" Ucap Naruto menatap Hinata lekat. Hinata mendongak kemudian mendapati wajah Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Bunga itu memang lebih cantik dan indah kalau dilihat dari dekat!" Ucap Naruto kemudian menyibak poni rambutnya ke samping. Tangan Naruto kemudian membelai wajah Hinata dari pelipis, pipi kemudian tangan kekar-nya berhenti di area tengkuk leher Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata memanas secara tiba-tiba dan semua bagian tubuhnya menegang. Sesuatu yang entah apa tiba-tiba bergejolak dalam dirinya, bergejolak karna tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba memanas dan meronta-ronta ingin keluar. Pun sama halnya dengan Naruto, melihat Hinata yang seperti ini membuat nafsu birahi-nya memuncak. Melihat wajah cantik calon istrinya yang penuh rona, bibir tipis yang sangat menggoda dan jangan lupakan sedikit keringat yang menempel di area belahan dadanya, itu sungguh sangat menggairahkan.

Dengan tanpa ragu, Naruto segera mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Melumat bibir tipis berwarna pink yang sudah ranum untuk dipetik. Menyesap bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian kemudian mulai mengeksploitasi semua yang ada di dalam mulut Hinata. Tangan Naruto kemudian mulai menggenggam satu persatu tangan Hinata, kemudian menuntun tangan Hinata untuk mengalungkannya di leher.

Hinata hanya merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat kala lidah Naruto menjilat langit-langit rongga mulutnya serta saat menyesap lidah miliknya kuat-kuat. Tangan kekar Naruto mulai menyelinap masuk dibawah ketiak, merengsek masuk kedalam bajunya yang kemudian menggerayangi punggung telanjang-nya dari atas ke bawah menjadi sebuah bumbu yang memperkuat rasa nikmat yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

Setelah puas mengeksploitasi bibir tipis Hinata, Naruto segera menghentikan ciuman-nya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuan-nya.

Naruto memangku Hinata dari belakang agar dia bisa leluasa untuk mengeksploitasi leher putih nan jenjang yang sudah penuh dengan peluh nafsu.

"Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak dan berat , membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" Cicit Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau harus menunggu sampai kita menikah, jadi aku akan melakukannya sekarang!"

"A-apakhhh~"

Hinata hanya bisa memekik saat lidah Naruto menyapu lehernya dari atas kebawah. Membuat Hinata mendesis merasakan nikmat duniawi. Tangan Naruto mulai menyelinap dibawah ketiak Hinata, membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang Hinata pakai, sebelum akhirnya meremas dada yang masih terbungkus oleh bra. Membuat Hinata menggelinjing menggeliat tak karuan seperti cacing kepanasan.

Nafas Naruto semakin memburu ketika jemarinya merasakan kekenyalan buah dada Hinata yang menyembul menantang. Nafsu birahi-nya semakin menguat, sehingga membuat Hinata merintih dan mendesah karna hisapan dan gigitan yang ia terima di area leher putih jenjang-nya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat lidah Naruto mulai menggelitik kupingnya, menghisap daun telinga bagian bawahnya, menghantarkan rasa geli di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Naruto mencoba melepaskan kaitan bra sementara tangan kanannya yang sudah masuk menyelinap, memelintir puting yang sudah mengeras didalam bra.

"Na-naru~ ah...shh~ah"

Hinata mendesah, dan itu membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Naruto melirik Hinata dan mendapati Hinata yang begitu menggoda. Matanya sayu, wajahnya merona dengan bibir yang tadinya berwarna pink menjadi merah dengan saliva-saliva yang menghiasi ujung bibirnya.

Ditengok-kan wajah Hinata kemudian dilumatnya lagi bibir yang menggoda itu, ia hisap lagi lidah yang tak begitu panjang namun menggairahkan. Saling menghisap satu sama lain untuk memuaskan birahi masing-masing.

"Eemmhh~"

Desahannya tertahan dalam bibirnya karna Naruto sedang menjelajahi bibirnya lagi dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang membelai buah dadanya dengan gerakan memutar dengan sedikit tekanan. Hinata menggeliat dalam pangkuan Naruto tangannya mengepal menahan rasa nikmat. Bokong seksi-nya bergerak kesana-kemari menggesek selangkangan Naruto. Membuat kemaluan Naruto menegang dengan sempurna. Memberikan rangsangan tidak langsung kepada Naruto.

Bokong-nya bergeser kesana kemari membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat karna sensasi yang Hinata ciptakan untuknya. Hinata dapat merasakan begitu besarnya, begitu kokohnya penis Naruto yang berada dibawah Bokong-nya. Penis yang nantinya akan menghantam vagina-nya, memberikan rasa nikmatnya surga dunia.

"Sayang, tubuhmu sangat menggairahkan!"

"Na-naru~"

Naruto kini bermain-main dengan sisi leher yang satunya, menggigit, menjilat serta menggelitik dan menghisap kuping yang satunya. Tangan kanan Naruto turun menggerayangi perut kemudian masuk kedalam celana yang Hinata pakai. Menggesek vagina Hinata yang masih terbungkus CD.

"Ahh, Naru~to~kun~nah~"

Hinata hanya bisa melenguh dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal saat jemari Naruto mulai menggesek vagina miliknya dari atas kebawah berulang ulang. Jari-jari Naruto kemudian mulai masuk kedalam CD. Jemari Naruto merasakan hangat, sedikit lembab dan basah saat menyentuh Vagina Hinata.

"Ahh...geli Naru~" Hinata merintih saat Naruto mulai memainkan klitoris miliknya. Membuat kaki-kakinya semakin mengangkang untuk memberi akses Naruto agar lebih bisa leluasa memainkan vaginanya. Memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Kau sudah basah sayang!" Ucap Naruto kemudian segera membaringkan Hinata di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Naruto kemudian membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang ia pakai. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang berbaring setengah telanjang dengan tangannya yang menyilang menutupi buah dada putih mulusnya.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu! Malu!" Hinata hanya merengek manja saat Naruto melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Tentu saja tidak, karna aku akan memakan-mu!" Kata Naruto kemudian segera melumat bibir Hinata, tangannya kembali menggerayangi dan meremas buah dada yang membuncah keluar dengan putingnya sudah mengeras. Di pilinnya puting merah jambu itu dengan lembut, membuat Hinata semakin membusungkan dadanya.

Ciuman Naruto turun ke dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang membelai pundak, turun ke bahu lurus ke lengan kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan mungil yang sedang mencakar lantai. Ciuman Naruto turun menuruni leher, berhenti diatas dada kemudian menjilat belahan dada itu dari atas ke bawah, membuat Hinata melenguh, tubuhnya melengkung membusungkan dadanya keatas dengan matanya yang memejam merasakan getaran nikmat yang diberikan naruto padanya.

"Akhh~.Naru~!"

Tidak puas dengan itu, kedua tangan Naruto kemudian mulai melepaskan celana yang Hinata pakai kemudian membuangnya ke samping. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung saja meremas-remas bokong yang padat nan sintal itu, turun ke paha untuk melebarkan kaki-kaki Hinata sebelum akhirnya Naruto menggesek-gesekkan ujung Penis miliknya di vagina Hinata.

"Ah...Naru~" Hinata mengejang saat Naruto mulai menyentuhkan ujung penis miliknya kedalam lubang vaginanya, menyodok-nyodoknya pelan mencoba menembus selaput keperawanan yang ia jaga selama ini.

"Tenang sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja!" Naruto menenangkan saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang mulai gelisah.

"Emm"

Bibir Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Tangannya merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukan-nya. Pun sama halnya dengan Hinata, kedua tangannya merengkuh punggung besar Naruto dalam pelukan-nya dengan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Naruto, menghantarkan rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Akh~ sa-sakit Naru~!"

Hinata hanya bisa merintih dalam pelukan Naruto saat Naruto mulai memasukan kemaluannya kedalam lubang vagina-nya, memasukannya dalam-dalam hingga menyentuh sisi terdalam vaginanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung Naruto kuat-kuat dengan sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuhnya seperti dijejali oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar dan itu menyakitkan.

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon!" Ucap Naruto kemudian menggigit leher jenjang milik Hinata.

"Akhh~"

Perlahan Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggul-nya, membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan. Bibirnya menjilati leher turun kebagian dada membuat Hinata merasakan Nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan. Tangan Naruto mulai membelai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif Hinata, tangan-nya merayap menuruni garis punggung dari atas ke bawah, membelai pinggang dengan gerakan memijat, kemudian meremas kuat kuat bokong mulus yang seksi itu.

"Ahh~"

Wajah Hinata memerah dengan pandangan matanya yang sayu. Rasa sakit dibagian vagina-nya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terganti dengan rasa nikmat. Kedua tangannya meremas kepala Naruto, menariknya kedalam bongkahan dadanya. Wajahnya melengos kesana kemari karna tikaman-tikaman Naruto di titik sensitif-nya.

"Ah~ Naru~" Rintihan sakit kini menjadi rintihan manja, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya yang kini tengah menghujam vagina-nya mempercepat irama maju-mundurnya. Sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuh Hinata yang tadinya hilang karna rasa sakit kini muncul kembali. Bahkan ini lebih dari yang tadi dirasakannya. Sesuatu itu berkumpul menjadi satu, mencoba menerobos keluar dari vagina-nya.

"E-enak Naru~ le-lebih cepat ~ ah."

Bibirnya mulai meracau ketika mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, tangannya mencengkeram kepala berambut kuning itu kuat-kuat.

"Gah, Hinata~" Naruto mulai menggeram sembari menghisap puting Hinata secara bergantian. Pinggul-nya bergerak maju-mundur menghujam vagina Hinata.

Naruto segera menegakkan tubuh bagian atasnya tanpa menghentikan tikamannya. Diraihnya kaki jenjang milik Hinata, merapatkan-nya kemudian menempatkannya di masing-masing bahunya. Membuat vagina Hinata semakin menghimpit kemaluannya.

Jemarinya kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari menggenjot vagina Hinata kuat-kuat. Tubuh Hinata semakin melengkung membusungkan dadanya dengan wajahnya yang melengos ke kanan dan kiri. Selama lima menit Naruto terus menghujam Hinata dengan posisi tersebut. Hingga sesuatu yang kuat ingin menerobos keluar.

"Na~ru~"

"Hina~"

Naruto tau bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya dan Hinata akan mencapai titik orgasmenya, karna Naruto dapat merasakan vagina Hinata yang terasa semakin sempit. Dibukanya lagi kaki-kaki Hinata kemudian mulai melahap bibir Hinata, kedua tangannya kembali meremas buah dada yang tadinya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Emmhhah~"

Keduanya mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Pelukan Hinata semakin erat, pada punggung Naruto. Hinata menghentikan ciumannya, deru nafasnya semakin memburu. Naruto merasakan vagina Hinata mulai berkedut.

"Ahhh~ haah~"

Dengan jeritan-nya yang melengking Hinata mengeluarkan cairan dari vagina-nya, tubuhnya mengejang menikmati setiap detik masa orgasme-nya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

Pun sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia juga sudah diambang batas, gerakan maju-mundurnya tak lagi teratur. Mulutnya mengeram sembari menghisap leher putih yang kini sudah banyak bercak merah. Tangan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh mungil yang semampai Hinata dalam pelukan-nya.

"Gah.. Hinata~"

Naruto menyodokkan batang kemaluannya dalam-dalam sembari menyemburkan sperma didalam vagina Hinata. Hinata terkulai lemas dalam rengkuhannya dengan penisnya yang masih menancap. Vagina Hinata berkedut merasakan cairan sperma yang begitu hangat dalam vegina-nya.

Kepalanya ia benamkan di pundak Naruto, dengan tangan dan kakinya yang masih melingkar di punggung dan pinggang Naruto. Dirinya merasa dialah perempuan paling bahagia saat ini. Bercinta dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berbaring terkulai lemas sembari memeluk satu sama lain, setelah satu jam melakukan aktivitas mesum. Bunga yang tadinya diikat rapi oleh Hinata kini hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang bertebaran di lantai, menjadi alas percintaan mereka.

"Lengket, Naru~" Ucap Hinata manja pada Naruto ketika kulit polos mereka saling bersentuhan

"Baiklah, ayo kita mandi bersama!" ajak Naruto nakal kepada Hinata.

"Engh~" Hinata tiba-tiba melenguh karna Naruto meremas dada kirinya.

"Me-mesum!" Ucap Hinata sembari memukul pelan dada bidang Naruto.

"Tapi, kau suka kan?!' Tanya Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata merona.

Naruto berjalan dengan Hinata yang ada di gendongan-nya. Meraka berjalan sembari terkikik pelan menuju air terjun yang ada di danau itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Hoi minna... Maaf ya... lemon-nya kalau gak kerasa. #plak #digeplak readers.**

**1 pesan saya, jangan ditiru adegan diatas. Ok! **

**Oh ya... Selamat hari lebaran bagi yang menjalankan. Minal aidzin wal-faidzin bagi yang melaksanakan. Author minta maaf kalau ada salah.**

**Terima kasih untuk...**

**Ramadi HLW, angga8, .9, uzumaki-chan, Daehyuk shin, Guest, Dindahyuga, andrijoe29, Bhie forsaken, arif, ocha-chan, Hashirama senju, mirnalovernaruto, asbobi dan melia anggraeni.**

**Untuk angga, kalau anda ingin me-share fict ini ke Fb, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting anda mencantumkan akun Fb saya disitu. Ok?!**

**Review lagi... Ok! **

**Yang belum review, ayo review! Don't be a shilent readers!**

**Samarinda/11-08-2013/17:00**

**Faris Shika Nara**


End file.
